Fragmentos
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: [1ª fic da série Black Destiny] Tudo começa quando Livy, a futura Black, vê seu mundo desmoronar, seus melhores amigos morrerem e o amor da sua vida se enterrado vivo na pior porção do inferno que já existiu, Azkaban. [COMPLETA]
1. Vivere

Autora: **Ly Anne Black**

Beta Reader: **Fabri Malfoy. **

Gênero: **Drama/Geral**

Shipper: **Sirius Black/Personagem Original. **

Spoilers: **1 á 5.**

Status: **Incompleta.**

Classificação: **PG13 **

Observação: **Marotos**

Sinopse: **Tudo começa quando Livy, a futura Black, vê seu mundo desmoronar, seus melhores amigos morrerem e o amor da sua vida se enterrado vivo na pior porção do inferno que já existiu - Azcaban. Seria o bastante, se ela não morasse no pior lugar do mundo: St. Sensille. E se a pior Comensal da Morte não estivesse completamente decidida a tirar sua vida - tão decidida a ponto de interferir no _Destino_... **

N/A: **Essa fanfic é a primeira da série Black Destiny**

**Obs: Essa fic é dedicada à Fabrícia Malfoy, porque ninguém no mundo merece mais a Fragmentos do que ela! **

_**I Capítulo - Continuar Vivendo.**_

_A luz que acende o olhar_

_Vem das estrelas do meu coração_

_Vem de uma força que me fez assim_

_Vem das palavras, lembranças e flores_

_Regadas em mim_

_29 de Outubro de 1981 - Godric's Hollow, Inglaterra._

- Nossa, Livy, como ela cresceu! - a doce ruiva comentou com carinho para a pequena garotinha que acomodava nos braços.

Livy riu, assentindo com certo orgulho. Sim, sua filha tinha crescido, e em pouco tempo, já estaria dando seus primeiros passos.

Por outro lado, seu afilhado também crescera bastante. Agora ele era um rapazinho de um ano e três meses quase completos, com seus belos olhos verdes - iguais aos da mãe - e cabelos pretos, espetados e revirados iguais ao de Tiago, seu pai.

Era tarde de quinta feira, e uma brisa quase ousada corria pelos campos e vales dos arredores, arrepiando as árvores e gramados verdes que compunham a paisagem inglesa natural.

Olívia Loren, para os amigos, _Livy, _tinha tirado aquele dia para visitar os Potter, seus amigos desde que ela era apenas uma garotinha e estudava na Escola de Magia de Hogwarts.

Os Potter estavam em perigo. Lorde Voldemort, por algum estranho motivo, estava caçando-os, na intenção de, ao que tudo indicava, mata-los. Livy tinha ouvido algo sobre capturarem seu afilhado, Harry, mas não se podia mais falar sobre o assunto onde quer que fosse, para não levantarem suspeitas.

Portanto, Lílian e Tiago Potter estavam escondidos em sua própria casa por um poderoso feitiço que tornava impossível encontra-los, a não ser que a única pessoa que guardava esse segredo revelasse-o diretamente para Voldemort.

O fiel desse segredo era justamente o melhor amigo do casal - e o noivo de Livy e pai de sua filha - Sirius Black.

Todas as semanas, em dias diferentes, Livy ia visitar Lílian e Tiago, e ver seu afilhado, Harry. Costumava levar a filha, Anne, que embora tivesse apenas onze meses, já falava diversas palavras.

Aquela quinta feira era um daqueles dias. Livy morava perto dali, porém num outro povoado, que ficava do outro lado das colinas que os cercavam, e se chamava St. Sensille.

Lílian, sua melhor amiga desde os tempos de Hogwarts, sempre ficava muito feliz quando ela aparecia, e embora os tempos fossem de trevas e eles tivessem que viver escondidos e sigilosamente, ainda haviam sorrisos e brincadeiras.

- Então, Livy - Lílian perguntou, enquanto entregava alguns brinquedos para Anne e Harry, para que brincassem sossegados por algum tempo enquanto elas conversavam. - Como vai com a sua mãe?

- Mau, como sempre - a mulher suspirou muito profundamente, como se aquele fosse um caso perdido, e era, verdadeiramente - Ela continua não aceitando que eu vá me casar com Sirius, e é realmente difícil demonstrar que ao menos não odeia a neta.

- Você realmente merecia uma mãe melhor, Livy - Lílian disse muito francamente.

- Mas e vocês? - Livy perguntou, não muito disposta a conversar sobre a mãe - Dumbledore já disse algo, sabe, algo sobre o interesse de Voldemort com vocês...

Uma sombra difusa e perturbada passou pelos lindos olhos verdes de Lily.

- Eu já lhe disse sobre a profecia... - ela comentou com a voz fraca, os olhos brilhando - É o motivo.

- A profecia realmente existe?

- Não importa, Livy - Lílian continuou, e agora uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto - Vai acontecer... Deus, eu tenho tanto medo... Medo por Harry - e olhou tristemente para o filho que brincava com Anne - Se alguma coisa nos acontecer, o que será dele, sozinho nesse mundo...

Livy abraçou a amiga com carinho, tão desesperada quanto ela. Também tinha medo do que estava por vir, e não tinha bons pressentimento quanto à isso. Deixou-se chorar também, rezando para que a ameaça se derretesse naquelas lágrimas dolorosas...

Mais tarde, Sirius apareceu na casa de Tiago, e ao encontrar a filha e a noiva por ali, acabou levando-as em casa, com sua moto voadora: artefato que Livy odiava.

Ele aterrissou a moto barulhenta na varanda da casa em que Livy morava com os pais e ajudou-a a descer, em seguida pegando a filhinha no colo e dando um beijo em sua testa coberta pela franja de cabelos pretos.

- Se eu pudesse - Livy começou a resmungar, limpando uma poeira imaginária da roupa - nunca mais deixava você andar nessa máquina suicida.

- Ah, nem vem - ele disse fazendo uma careta engraçada, mostrando-lhe a língua - Além do mais, a Aninha gosta, não gosta, filha? - disse, olhando para a pequenina em seus braços.

Anne, sonolenta, assentiu, e Livy recolheu a filha defensivamente.

- Ela não está em plenas faculdades mentais - disse tentando ficar séria, mas um riso escapava por seus lábios - Está tonta de tanto rodopiar nessa geringonça. - e indicou com o queixo a moto.

- Pare de ser tão reclamona! - ele lhe roubou um beijo, e ela revirou os olhos.

- De toda forma, já está tarde, Sirius, é melhor você ir para casa, antes que minha mãe nos encontre aqui e nos dê uma bronca.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu vá? - perguntou, fazendo sua melhor cara de conquistador - Ou melhor, tem certeza de que não quer _ir comigo?_

- Tenho. - suspirou, realmente tentada. - Vou pôr Anne para dormir, ela já brincou muito hoje, e tenho que recontar o estoque de exemplares do _"Magia defensiva dos bruxos gauleses"... _

- Livy - ele a interrompeu suavemente - você não pára de se escravizar na livraria da sua mãe nem quando estamos sendo ameaçados pelo pior bruxo das trevas que já existiu?

Ela olhou severamente para ele, como quem diz "não é assunto para brincadeira", então acariciou levemente seu rosto com a mão que não segurava a filha, que nesse ponto já adormecera.

- Temos que continuar vivendo, Sirius... - suspirou cansadamente, fitando os olhos negros dele - Apesar de tudo, não devemos nos render ao terror...

- Boa noite, Livy - ele disse carinhosamente, por fim, recolocando as luvas de couro de dragão - Boa noite, princesa - e beijou suavemente a bochecha rosada da filha adormecida. - Sonhem comigo, as duas - Livy revirou os olhos, rindo sem acreditar - E se cuidem.

Um minuto depois, Livy observou o homem que amava desaparecer entre as nuvens, montado em sua moto voadora, na eterna escuridão sem estrelas de St. Sensille.

De toda forma, um pressentimento muito ruim tomou conta dela naquele exato momento que o perdeu de vista.

_Alguma coisa muito ruim ia acontecer._

_**(Fim do primeiro capítulo)**_

_**N/B: FINALMENTE! Publicação da Fragmentos, uma das melhores fics do mundo! Isso mesmo, não exagero, não. Todos vocês, caros leitores, logo terão noção do grandioso talento de uma certa "Ly Anne Black" (ohhhh!)**_

**_É, depois de lido este primeiríssimo capítulo, tanto da fic quanto da série, não dá pra deixar de tirar o chapéu, a blusa, etc, he, he. _**

**_Mas, falando sério, é uma honra imensa ser beta desta fic, Livy e Anne já moram no meu coração, assim como certamente habitarão o coração de quem se entregar aos encantos de Fragmentos._**

**N/A: Galera, tá eu aqui, sem fôlego! É a série! É a série! A série que eu planejo desde 2003! Ela ganhou vida! Está bem aqui debaixo do nariz de vocês! É um projeto de vida, e como escritora, eu preciso das opiniões! **

**Fabri, você é meu anjo da guarda e sabe disso! Sem você, isso aqui não seria absolutamente nada! É você quem guia a minha escrita e molda as minhas idéias à perfeição!**

**Rafa, Lou, se existe algo importante para mim, é a Black Destiny. Eu preciso do melhor comentário do mundo das melhores amigas do mundo! (hehehe)**

**E como diz ela, _se entreguem aos encantos de Fragmentos! _Vocês não vão se arrepender. **

**_Ly Anne Black. _(.) **


	2. O Fiel Traidor

**Disclaimer: Os personagens da Jô obviamente são dela e não me pertecem. Mas a Livy, a Sophia e a fofa da Anne sim, são minhas criações. **

**OBS: Essa fanfic é a primeira da série Black Destiny. **

_**II Capítulo - O Fiel Traidor **_

_O tempo pode mudar_

_A chuva lava o que já passou_

_Resta somente o que eu já vivi_

_Resta somente o que ainda sou_

_01 de Novembro de 1981, Sábado - St. Sensille. _

O próprio dia já amanheceu como um presságio de morte. Nuvens horrivelmente negras, que mais pareciam feitas de aço, cobriam completamente o azul do céu, e uma violenta tempestade ameaçava cair á qualquer momento.

Logo cedo, todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix foram convocados para uma reunião de urgência na sede. E estavam todos lá, as caras de sono sendo substituídas rapidamente por de terror, apenas ao verem os rostos desolados dos que já sabiam das notícias horríveis da madrugada.

Livy foi uma das ultimas a chegar, por morar um pouco longe da sede. E ao tomar o seu lugar, o coração parecia ter triplicado de peso, parecia bater em triplo, e ela o sentia pulsar na garganta.

Num canto afastado, Hagrid tinha afundado a cabeçorra nos braços e os apoiado na mesa, e soluçava convulsivamente, embora os soluços fossem abafados pelo tampo de carvalho.

A Professora McGonnagal, que nas piores notícias durante a atividade da Ordem mantivera sua postura próxima ao inabalável, soluçava baixo na sua cadeira, e enxugava as lágrimas com um lencinho de renda. Outras pessoas se perguntavam apenas com os olhos, incapazes de proferirem palavras, mas o mais estranho de todos era Remo. Ele não chorava. Pelo contrário, olhava para o nada fixamente. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados estavam completamente opacos, a pele tão branca que era quase translúcida. E ao seu lado, uma cadeira vazia.

O coração de Livy, que parecia estar quase á ponto de um curto-circuito, de repente parou, e ela sentiu uma angustia profunda na alma, que latejou como brasa. Sua garganta trancou.

O lugar vazio, ao lado de Remo, era aonde Sirius _deveria_ estar.

Mas não, simplesmente não era possível. Não podia ser verdade.

Tremendo tanto que quase não conseguiu andar, Livy se levantou da sua cadeira e sentou na que Sirius deveria ocupar, sentindo calafrios horríveis.

Remo permaneceu imóvel.

Ela afundou na cadeira e tapou a boca com as mãos, na mesma hora em que Dumbledore entrou pela porta, e absolutamente todas as cabeças o acompanharam se sentar à mesa redonda do salão. E todas as respirações foram presas.

Dumbledore, para Livy o maior e melhor mago do universo, tinha a aparência de sempre, com seus longos cabelos e barbas brancas. Mas os atenciosos olhos azuis tinham um brilho fora do normal, quando ele pigarreou.

- Senhoras e senhores, vou ser muito breve. Trouxe hoje aqui uma notícia maravilhosa, e uma terrível. Elas estão interligadas profundamente, de uma forma que eu mal seria capaz de explicar. – e mais um pouco de suspense, ou talvez fosse simplesmente uma tentativa vã de reprimir uma grande dor – O Lorde Voldemort foi finalmente derrotado.

As pessoas continuaram ridiculamente imóveis. Aquela notícia ainda ia levar algum tempo para ser digerida e compreendida.

- Porém, isso custou avida de dois dos nossos melhores membros. Duas pessoas que foram traídas da pior maneira que alguém pode ser traído, traída por alguém por quem daria a vida se fosse preciso. Mas a sabedoria e o amor foram os responsáveis por nos livrar de Tom Riddle.

Livy se sentia desmanchar, derreter, se desintegrar aos poucos. Seus lastimáveis fragmentos evaporavam no ar pesado com vapor.

E por algum motivo, os olhos de Dumbledore a fitaram, quando ele prosseguiu.

- Nessa madrugada, dia das Bruxas, Lorde Voldemort conseguiu a localização de quem perseguia á quase quatro anos. Através de um informante que pensávamos ser confiável, e que era o fiel do segredo, ele chegou até Godric's Hollow. Matou Lílian e Tiago Potter, mas sua verdadeira intenção era acabar com a vida do herdeiro, o pequeno Harry, e foi nele eu o Lorde encontrou a sua perdição. Por causa do amor de sua mãe por Harry, o feitiço mortal richoteou. E o pior bruxo das trevas dos últimos cem anos perdeu todos os seus poderes.

A partir daí, Livy não ouviu mais nada, embora consciente de que Dumbledore dava mais informações. A pior dor que poderia sentir, pior até mesmo do que um Cruciatos, á engolfou, e quando ela deu por si, não havia mais ninguém na sala, além de Dumbledore, que á olhava bondosa e pacientemente.

- Creio que você queira saber do Harry.

- O-onde... onde é que ele está?

- Na casa dos tios.

- A irmã e o cunhado de Lílian? – ela perguntou fracamente, tentando se recuperar. – Mas ela os odiava! Deixe que eu fique com ele, Alvo, é meu afilhado, vou cuidar dele com todo o carinho, ele vai viver junto com Anne...!

- Infelizmente não será possível, Livy. A proteção de Lílian contra Voldemort, para ser mantida, tem que contar com que Harry esteja em contato com gente do mesmo sangue. E a Sra. Dursley é a única Evans restante.

Livy baixou a cabeça. Queria mais que tudo ficar com Harry, mas entendia perfeitamente o que Dumbledore estava falando.

- Voldemort... ele está morto?

- Tenho quase certeza que não. Apenas perdeu todos os seus poderes por causa de um garotinho...

Livy riu tristemente.

- E... – mas não conseguiu falar, porque sua garganta se fechou novamente, e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Engoliu muitas vezes, mas não era possível engolir também a ausência dolorosa dos amigos. – Não foi o Sirius, não é? Por favor... _por favor_, me diga que não foi ele! Não o Sirius, ele não seria capaz, ele amava Tiago como á um irmão...

- A informação que temos é que Sirius era o fiel do segredo, e se Tom descobriu onde Lílian e Tiago estavam, é porque foi informado, Livy. – ele sentenciou.

- Não, Dumbledore! – ela disse mais alto, balançando negativamente a cabeça. – Acredite em mim, eu tenho certeza que não foi ele, ele NUNCA faria algo assim...

- Tenho motivos para acreditar que ouve uma troca de fiel na última hora. – Livy parou de murmurar imediatamente. – Mas eu não posso certificar nada, e o fato de ele ter fugido é mais uma evidência de que...

- NÃO! ELE NÃO FUGIU! Tenho certeza que aconteceu alguma coisa... _qualquer coisa... _e ele não pôde vir agora, mas...

- Não, Livy. Sirius realmente desapareceu, está ilocalizável por todos os meios, e até mesmo se livrou da moto.

- Não sei se vou agüentar tudo isso... – ela suspirou por fim, baixo, e Dumbledore a consolou atenciosamente, embora nada pudesse realmente consolar a alma ferida daquela jovem naquele momento.

_Informativo Urgente do Profeta diário,_

_Acabamos de confirmar, que ás 10h20min da manhã, dia 01 de Setembro, foi preso o criminoso Sirius Edward Black, cujo crime chocou toda a comunidade mágica. Sirius Black, segundo fontes confiáveis, foi ritualizado fiel do segredo da localização dos Potter, família perseguida por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e os traiu, informando á Aquele-Que-O-Comandava a informação que protegia, mesmo se dizendo amigo e confidente da família. Na noite de 31 de Outubro o Sr. e a Sra. Potter foram assassinados por Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear, e perdeu seus poderes, misteriosamente, ao enfrentar o filho do casal, o garotinho de apenas 1 ano de idade. O paradeiro do Lorde das Trevas e de Harry Potter é desconhecido. Sirius Black terá prisão perpétua em Azcaban, sem julgamento, pelos crimes de traição e serviço comensal, e homicídio indireto. _

_Aguardem por novas informações, _

_Correspondente de Londres, Michael Lowans._

Sophia olhou piedosamente para a prima que se desmanchava em lágrimas. Queria fazer alguma coisa por ela, mas Livy não tinha como ser ajudada. Aquela dor não ia passar seja lá como fosse, e só o tempo poderia resolver. Ela só esperava que a sua sobrinha Anne, tão pequena e inocente diante de todos aqueles tenebrosos acontecimentos, tivesse o futuro que merecia, como prometia o sumiço de Voldemort, e o fim da era das trevas.

Ainda com um peso enorme no coração, por Sirius e pela prima, a única no mundo que a entendia como era, enxugou as lágrimas, deu um beijo de despedidas em Livy e em Anne, que dormia, e pegou a mochila nas costas. Queria ficar, mas não podia adiar mais - a tia nunca deixaria que ela fosse, e se tinha que fugir, era melhor fugir no meio de todo aquele rebuliço. Afinal, fugir com o amor da sua vida era a coisa certa, indo em busca do seu sonho. Esperava que fosse, pelo menos. Já estava na porta, quando ouviu a voz de Livy.

- Sophia... Se eu não for capaz... Se eu não resistir... Se eu não puder estar... prometa pra mim... que vai - que vai olhar por Marianne... Que vai mantê-la longe das garras da minha mãe... Não deixe que minha filha sofra como sofri nesse casa... prometa...

Sophia gostaria de dizer que tudo iria dar certo, mas não era capaz. Queria ter certeza que os acontecimentos confusos daqueles tempos estivessem anuviando seus sentidos, mas tinha uma certeza dolorosa que coisas horríveis estavam por vir - que os desastres ainda não tinham acabado. Só pode assentir.

- Se algum dia... você for até Azkaban... diga - diga a ele que o amo, e que acredito que ele é inocente, e vou acreditar até o fim, e que vou fazer de tudo para...

- Direi à ele. Tenho que ir, Livy, sinto muito.

E com uma última lágrima de saudades, virou as costas, esperando ter se livrado de vez daquele lugar horrível que era aquela vila, e rezando para ver a prima novamente.

- - - - - - -

**N/B: **_Snif, snif... E eu que não avisei ninguém para pegar seus lencinhos de estimação :-( Melhor, deixem os lencinhos para o próximo... vocês saberão porque digo isto._

_Mas francamente, nosso adorado, amado, idolatrado Sirius sendo acusado de traidor é muuuuuito triste, sem falar na morte dos Potter, esta então nem dá pra comentar. Fazer o quê? Se Ly, dona e senhora absoluta da fic, não pode mudar o destino, só nos resta dizer "amém". _

_Ah, um lembrete, é bom vocês irem dando atenção para a Sol (Sophia), bem como cada personagem novo ou conhecido que aparecer pela fic, em se tratando de Ly Anne Black podem crer que nada acontece ou surge por acaso. Olhar Profético da Beta_

**- - - - - - - **

**N/A: **Ah. gente, minha beta não é fofa? Fabri, deixa eu te dizer, você é o melhor que existe para a Black Destiny! Sem você, que seria disso aqui? Linda! Beijinhos, _t'adore_!

Ela tem razão, é isso ai, atenção para a dona Sophia...

Ah, talvez eu deva entender que a falta de reviews para a Fragmentos se deva ao fato de que o primeiro capítulo dela não é lá essas coisas... bom, é agora que as coisas começam a melhorar... ou piorar para a Livy, quero dizer, rsrs.

No próximo capítulo há algo especial que deu muito trabalho para escrever... vocês vão ver.

**Agradecimentos: **

**Rafinha: **_Primeira review e única, né miga? Mas acho que a vida melhora... Ah, miga, brigada! Brigada pelos bons votos, com fé na Deusa que a Frag vai fazer muito sucesso... se o povo comentar, pelo menos, rsrs. Miga, você quer mesmo o Michael? Poxa, eu posso pensar sério no caso, viu? Conto contigo em tudo, sim! Brigadinha! Inclusive, brigadinha pela re-betagem! Tem razão, a Frag é bem dramática e melancólica... valeu os coments! _

Gente, valeu, beijokas!

Ly Anne Black.


	3. Sob o Céu

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter é propriedade da J.K. e de todos que compraram os direitos autorais, e isso, decididamente, não me inclui!**

**OBS: _Essa fanfic é a primeira da série Black Destiny. E sim, eu pretendo repetir isso até que entre em vossas cabeças de vento. _**

_**III Capítulo - Sob do Céu**_

_A luz que acende o olhar_

_Vem pelos cantos da imaginação_

_Vem por caminhos que eu nunca passei_

_Como se a vida soubesse de sonhos que eu nunca sonhei_

__

_03 de Novembro de 1981, Segunda Feira, St. Sensille - Inglaterra._

_Sequer parece que ainda vivo minha vida. Por Deus... pareço outra pessoa, dentro apenas do mesmo corpo que tão pouco transmite tudo que sofro. Onde está a Livy que sorria, e amava, e se alegrava?_

__

Era um dia realmente triste. O clima de três dias atrás não dobrara, e o céu permanecia tempestuoso e indeciso, acima de tudo silencioso e mórbido.

No cemitério de Godric's Hollow, onde vários antecedentes da família Potter tinham sido enterrados no decorrer do tempo, a tristeza parecia ser a única matéria de que eram feitos os olhares, e lágrimas, os movimentos, as palavras. Cada uma das pessoas que ali estavam tinham um grande motivo para amar o casal assassinado, e se contiam, enclausurados nos seus próprios poços de amargura, depressão, sofrimento, mas principalmente, impotência diante da tragédia inevitável.

Não era uma grande quantidade de gente. Apenas os amigos mais fiéis, os mais destemidos, os mais sentidos. Os que sentiam, e sentiriam a partir dali, um verdadeiro vazio no coração, lugar do qual Voldemort arrancara Tiago e Lílian sem permissão, piedade, compaixão ou misericórdia.

Só os que tinham visto o sorriso que Lílian poderia oferecer quando estava realmente satisfeita, ou como seus olhos brilhavam como pedras preciosas ao falar do pequeno filho. Só sentiriam o tamanho sofrimento os que lembravam e se sentiam tão confortados ao ouvirem as palavras sempre prestativas de Tiago, ou sua alegria contagiante diante de uma vitória no Quadribol.

Aquelas coisas simples, e que não mais poderiam ser vista novamente, e não mais se repetiriam.

Uma chuva fina, quase imperceptível, espalhava uma camada suave de brilho e melancolia pelo gramado sempre muito verde do cemitério. Os dois tão esplendorosos caixões de madeira nobre imperavam silenciosos, encerrando dentro deles as duas pessoas que não mais ofereceriam seu brilho a um mundo já tão triste, e atraia para si todos os olhares opacos, desesperados, desamparados.

"_Os que aqui encerramos, foram por toda a sua vida pessoas nobres e de bom coração. Souberam viver aproveitando o que o mundo lhes podia oferecer de bom, e nunca deixaram de acolher um amigo quando este estivesse em dificuldade. Souberam amar e perdoar, dispuseram de uma bonita amizade e um amor acima de qualquer ameaça, e sempre se recusaram a viver de outra forma se não na felicidade. Deixaram seu fruto na Terra, uma prova viva de amor e dedicação absolutas, e partiram cedo demais. Não se nega que ainda tinham muito à viver, mas se aceita que viveram plenamente durante o tempo que lhes foi dado. E agora que partem, que vão em paz e tranqüilidade, e não deixaremos de semear as preciosas sementes que, durante vida, plantaram e nosso coração."_

Os olhos de Dumbledore pareciam cintilar mais que o normal naquela manhã. Livy e ele trocavam olhares deprimidos, e magicamente, os caixões iniciaram a descida para sob a cova espalmada presente através da grama.

Ela sentia um vazio que jamais pensara ser capaz de existir em sua alma, enquanto se despedia de duas das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. Sentia estar se despedindo de si mesma, sentia que sua alma não iria mais sair dali, e quando ela fosse embora, aí estaria completamente oca.

Marianne estava bem segura por sua mão, e a única coisa que podia motivar Livy à viver era o calor suave da mãozinha da filha na sua. Não exitara em trazer a filha para o enterro de Lílian e Tiago, pois sentia o quanto aquilo seria, de alguma forma, importante para a pequena no futuro. Ela tinha se mantido anormalmente quieta durante toda a cerimônia, e certamente compreendia a importância do que ali acontecia.

Os corpos de Lily e Tiago permaneceriam ali para sempre, e suas almas estariam zelando por seus amigos da Terra. De alguma forma, Livy sentia dentro de si que voltaria a os encontrar muito breve.

_Querido Sirius, _

_Hoje, Lílian e Tiago foram enterrados em Godric's Hollow. Eles nunca falaram sobre isso - é claro que não - mas imagino que seria a vontade deles passarem a eternidade naquele lugar que tanto amavam, não é? _

_Mas será que haverão dias melhores? Talvez, quando eles voltarem a existir, eu não esteja mais aqui para vivê-los. A saudade de Sophia me corrói, mas ela está bem e feliz, e me escreve quase sempre. Está bem longe de todo esse inferno que virou a Inglaterra, mas não estou certa quanto a França ser um bom lugar para ela. _

_Todas as noites eu sonho com você. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas acima de tudo, sua inocência é verdadeira para mim, e eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Mas, querido, tenho medo do brilho que teus olhos vão obtendo em minhas visões. Esse brilho de morte, esse precipício de desesperança que eles vão caindo... Meu amor, não os deixe. Faça de minhas lágrimas, e das lágrimas de sua filha - pois ela está com saudades tuas - um alicerce, e não desista da tua antiga vida, ela estará esperando por você, quando quer que seja o momento em que volte! _

_ Preciso vê-lo! Sirius, preciso falar-te que estou com medo, e necessito de ouvir tua voz a me dizer que está tudo bem! Essa mentira apenas dos teus lábios acalma meu coração... _

_As perdas prosseguem... Mas nosso povo comemora a derrota daquele maldito, esquecendo que perdemos tão mais do que estamos ganhando agora, e não percebem que talvez o pesadelo não tenha acabado realmente! Ele derramou sangue de inocentes... Lílian, Tiago... Esses nossos amigos que, como nós, só queriam sobreviver! Inocentes. Os inocentes sempre são os primeiros. Lembra-te? _

_Comensais estão em polvorosa, dizem os jornais. Procuram qualquer pessoa que possa saber de qualquer coisa sobre seu Lorde Perdido. E esse nosso povo tolo, não se importa se teve que precisar de uma criança para vencer um bruxo tão negro como Tom. Só comemoram, como se tudo estivesse bem demais, como se despertassem de um longo pesadelo sem máculas reais... _

_Eu não saio de casa há um longo tempo. O que fazer do lado de fora, se St. Sensille engole cada brilho de bom sentimento que consegue nos penetrar a alma? Permaneço em minha casa, longe da minha mãe, com o apoio de meu pai. É tão triste que nossas vidas tenham desmoronado em cima de nossas cabeças sem tempo para um fôlego...!_

_Mas não te preocupas, estou a cuidar muito bem da nossa princesa. Ela está tão bela! Chama por você... eu queria tanto poder nos unir novamente, meu amor! Formamos uma bela família, tu sabes. Mas não estamos mais unidos, nossa força está drenada pela distância... Que a Deusa proteja Anne, se houver um momento em que eu não puder estar presente!_

_Uma aflição dolorosa envolveu meu coração desde a morte de Lily e Tiago! Te lembras do que Lily falava sobre a sensação de queda infinita? O vazio sem fim que a atormentava todas as noites, e que previa um fim breve? Oh, Sirius, Lily estava tão certa!_

_Hei de mandar-te essa carta, e rezarei por todos os minutos que um milagre aconteça, e possa tu recebê-la e nunca se esquecer de nós duas aqui esperando por você! É provável que nunca a leia, que ela se perca entre as ondas do mar do norte, e que naufrague e se conserve no fundo das águas... de uma das duas formas, há de ser eterna para o fim de nossas vidas, pois tu há de guarda-la com todo teu amor. _

_Beijos e abraços, morro de saudades tuas. Lutarei para que possa ir ai ver-te, reze para que eu seja capaz! Tua princesinha manda beijos, não te esqueças que és pai dela, e que ela vai te amar mesmo que passe uma eternidade sem ver a tua face. _

_Com amor, Livy._

**N/B: **_Não falei? Este aqui é pra não largar mais os lencinhos. Um dos mais belos e tristes. Nossa Ly é como a fênix, (não, que eu saiba, ela nunca resurgiu das cinzas) consegue ser maravilhosa até em meio as maiores tragédias. (cuidado, esta nota está sujeita a sérios spoillers do sexto livro)._

_E Livy, tadinha, mais arrasada impossível! É impossível não sofrer junto com ela, esta carta que ela escreve ao Sirius... Fabri correndo para pegar seu novo estoque de lencinhos_

_Ah, ganha um doce quem adivinhar o que virá no próximo capítulo! (só que quem vai pagar o doce é a Ly, rs, rs, rs)._

**N/A: **Fabri pegou um pouco pesado nessa de adivinhar... bom, é claro que não é um personagem original então, quem adivinhar, em vez de um doce ganha o próximo capítulo primeiro que todo mundo... vamos, gente, podem chutar, quem sabe vocês não acertam mesmo?

O que acharam do enterro? E da carta da Livy para o Sirius? Gente, eu chorei com ela... tudo bem, eu sou chorona mesmo, mas e daí? Humpf!

Acho que as coisas se acalmam um pouco no próximo capítulo, ele está muito legal... _Ly tapa a boca pra não falar demais..._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Eowin Symbelmine: **A pena que eu tenho da Livy é completamente nenhuma, eu acho. Tadinha, eu a faço sofrer tanto... rsrs. Já o Sirius... eu queria ser mais poderosa que a Jô e mudar o pobre destino dele, mas quem sou eu, se a Jô já deu sua ordem no pedaço (e que pedaço!)? Já o Happy End... acho que você vai ter que fuçar bastante por aqui, rsrs. Ok! Bjus!

**MahBrazil: **Mah! Tudo bem sim! SÉRIO que amou a Frag? E olha que ela está só no começo! (meu Deus, essa modéstia que me mata...) E eu li! Eu li a assassinos também amam! Você viu o TAMANHO da review que deixei? Huahuahuahh! É maravilhosa, não me deixa esperar muito por uma atualização! Pois é, menina, a J.K. foi muito cruel com o Sirius, e tudo que posso fazer é descrever as maravilhas dela, né? Coisa chata... rsrs. E o cap chegou! Espero ver reviews, mocinha! Bjs!

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **Hey, Jane! Tanks, que bom que está adorando a fic! Sério que chorou nesse cap? Que bom! Quero dizer, significa que eu ando comovendo... rsrs. Ser emocional é legal, eu também chorei para escrever! (tudo bem, só um pouco... meu lado sadista às vezes predomina, rs, rs.) É, vc já disse "muito boa essa fic"... e repita quantas vezes quiser! E ai, como tá o cap? Agradou?

**Lou Malfoy (cap 1): **Oh, Lou! Um lindo e belo e quilométrico agradecimento para você! Eu perdôo você pela culpa do ff, ou o que seja, rs, rs... tá? Isso acontece. Eu fico feliz em saber que posso contar contigo pra lotar minha caixa de entrada, miga! Você sabe, há o certo momento em que eu saio pulando pela casa... E a Rafa tem que entender que, na fila, antes dela já tem EU e a Anne para o Michael, oras! Eu tb achei o cap lindo! (com muita modéstia Black, é claro)... mas eu não sei se a Rafinha te cede o Draco não... ela é muito possessiva, você sabe. Já o pai, bom, acho que você pode aproveitar algo daquele ali. Oh, sim, a Black Destiny promete! E miga, tudo bem de adorar a Anne em papel de baby, mas... bom, você vai se surpreender com o que essa mocinha é capaz, rsrs. Brigada, brigada!

**Lou Malfoy (cap 2): **Eu entendo as necessidades psicológicas do FF, miga, não deprime... eu já te perdoei! Ora, que todo mundo está dizendo que vai chorar com a Frag, estou ficando até orgulhosa! (ops, acho que isso foi um pouco mal...) Mas a intenção é ser dramático até o talo, eu acho. Mas fala se eu estiver chegando perto demais da raiz, rsrs. Pois é, daqui para frente só a vida boa que a Jô ofereceu para Sirius de bandeja, que nem reflete na de Livy! E sobre "a Livy morre ou não"... a Rafinha disse: "quero ver como vai responder isso agora, hahaha!". Essa menina é má! E a Fragmentos terá 12 capítulos. Sobre com quem a Sophia fugiu, isso é BEM mais para frente... teremos muito de Sophia na fic II, diga-se. E não, nessa fic o Draco e a Gina não aparecem. A Gina ainda está na barriga da mãe, e o Draco está um pouco longe de Livy para participar da dramaticidade em citação, creio. Mas eles aparecem na fic II, também. À propósito, claro que continuarei a escrever! Meu fôlego para a Black Destiny é irrefreável! E a Anne, que será que acontece com ela? Mistérioooooo! Certo, miga, se quer ler a série inteira... só não sei se você vai ter fôlego! Beijooos, Louzinha, te adoro! E principalmente, seus comentários são os que mais me fazem vibrar, você sabe bem disso!

**Fabri P. Malfoy: **Que GRANDE covardia minha miguinha do coração ser DE NOVO metida por aqui! Ai, miga, eu te alugo horrores, né? Eu sei, essa coisa Black que está no meu sangue e me faz ser cruel e calculista... Mas você me derrete com esse papo de "fic do coração", sua má! Lindaaaa! Você é a DINDA da Black Destiny! Oh, sim, o sucesso da Frag subirá às alturas! (Eu, hein, quem sou eu para negar esse tipo de "praga"?)

**NessaBR: **Oh, amiga, obrigada! Eu estou com saudades da Coragem de Escolher, hein! Mas volta sim, miga, a Frag está só começando! Te adoro, e poxa, a gente não tem conversado muito, né... peninha! Mas e a SY, quando publica? Beijinhos!

PESSOAS QUE COMENTARAM, EU ADORO VOCÊS! VOCÊS SÃO OS RESPONSÁVEIS POR ME FAZEREM RADIANTEMENTE FELIZ, E PEÇO QUE NÃO ME ABANDONEM! E QUE ACIMA DE TUDO, INDIQUEM MINHAS FICS!

Oh, céus, como é BOM responder review! Mas sim, beijos, queijos e NOX!


	4. Aluado

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter é propriedade da J.K. e de todos que compraram os direitos autorais, e isso, decididamente, não me inclui!**

**OBS: _Essa fanfic é a primeira da série Black Destiny. Repetindo de novo, pra ninguém passar despercebido pela informação. _**

_**Capítulo IV - Aluado**_

_Vem do infinito da estrela cadente_

_Do espelho da alma dos filhos da gente_

_De algum lugar_

_Só pra iluminar..._

__

_19 de Dezembro de 1981, Sábado - St. Sensille, Inglaterra._

- Vamos, minha querida, eu sei, ainda é cedo, mas precisamos ir logo ver o tio Lupin! - Livy faliu docemente, tentando persuadir a filha para que ela acordasse.

A verdade era que, se existia uma coisa muito desconfortável, era acordar cedo com o frio que estava fazendo em St. Sensille, por isso Livy entendia perfeitamente que Anne estivesse se recusando a largar o aquecimento de suas cobetinhas. O problema era que St. Sensille não era tão perto de Londres, e precisavam ir o quanto antes para a estação, pegar o trem das oito horas.

- Vem, minha linda. - Livy disse por fim, a pegando no colo, sob protestos sonolentos - senão chegaremos atrasadas.

- Vai sair, filha? - O Sr. Loren perguntou assim que Livy entrou na cozinha, com Anne no colo, ainda sonolenta, mas com um bonito vestidinho rosa de babados.

Livy sentou Anne na cadeirinha dela e se sentou ao lado, desanimada.

- Vou. - respondeu, se esforçando para sorrir ao seu pai. - Tenho de ir até Londres falar com o Lupin, saber como ele está.

- Lupin, o lobisomem? - a Sra. Loren, mãe de Livy, perguntou com uma careta severa de desagrado, enquanto trazia o café para a mesa.

- Mãe, não fale assim dele! - Livy reclamou, inutilmente. - Lupin sempre foi muito simpático com a Sra., e o fato de ele ser lobisomem não muda nada!

- Suponho que mude - Amélia Loren continuou, sentando-se à mesa. - Ou pelo menos é o que todos acham, por que pelo que sei, ele não está exatamente conseguindo emprego com facilidade... - insinuou depreciativa.

Livy se controlou e baixou a cabeça para fazer o prato de Anne. Realmente não estava com disposição para brigar com á mãe àquela hora da manhã, até porque não era de hoje que Amélia não aceitava praticamente nenhum dos seus amigos.

Então seu pensamento voou para Sophia. Sua mãe, tia de Sophia, não tinha se mostrado tão preocupada com ela ter fugido, quem sabe até aliviada, diferente do seu pai, que ainda tentava se corresponder com a sobrinha.

Como estaria Sophia, tão longe de seu país, e tão perto de seu sonho? Ela costumava imaginar a prima nos enormes teatros da França, sendo majestosa dentre todas as outras bailarinas. Queria estar com ela para ver, e se perguntou novamente se não devia ter aceitado ir junto com a prima e viver na França também. Mas não, ela sentia que seu lugar era ali, perto dos pais, do seu país, de seus antigos amigos. Mesmo que a vida não estivesse sendo fácil.

Depois da cansativa viagem, enfim estava em Londres novamente. Quanto tempo fazia que não ia àquela cidade? Quase um ano, provavelmente. Mas não esquecera o agradável vai-e-vem de pessoas muito ocupadas com seus próprios assuntos, ou os carros do tráfego, o frio muito mais agradável que o de St. Sensille, e mesmo o barulho agradável do metrô.

Ela levava Anne pela mão, a qual não parava de olhar ao redor, virando a cabeça para todas as direções, muito curiosa sobre sua primeira visita à Londres. Elas pegaram o metrô, e pouco tempo depois saltavam na Leere Street, rumo à casa de Remo.

O prédio era pequeno e escondido. Se Livy não tivesse o endereço nas mãos, não o enxergaria. Com algum receio, subiu suas escadas íngremes, com Anne no colo novamente, e esta parecia curiosa sobre o lugar. Depois de alguns lances, parou na frente do apartamento de nº 408, dotado de uma porta descascada e uma placa manchada de ferrugem.

Trocando Anne de braço para liberar a mão direita, bateu os nós dos dedos na porta. Uma, duas, três vezes. Ouviu uma movimentação lá dentro, e minutos depois a porta se abriu suavemente.

Não era o mesmo Lupin com quem convivera na escola. Este tinha olhos tristes e vazios e escuras olheiras sob eles, a pele sem brilho e cabelos opacos, que pareciam refletir sua tristeza. Ainda assim, um sorriso suave se abriu no rosto do rapaz ao reconhecer sua visitante.

- Livy! Oh meu Deus! - e a abraçou carinhosamente, e em seguida recolheu Anne no colo, com mais alegria, e os olhos brilhando. - Nem acredito que você a trouxe! - e se dirigindo para a menina - Aninha, como você cresceu! Tudo bem com você?

Anne abriu um sorriso cativante, os grandes olhos negros brilhando de reconhecimento, e Lupin lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, então virou para Livy novamente.

- Entre - disse, saindo da frente para dar espaço - Você é doida? - disse depois que ela entrou e a porta foi fechada. - O que te deu na cabeça pra vim aqui, garota, é perigoso! Está cheio de comensais à espreita! - mas ele sorria.

O pequeno apartamento de Lupin era a cara dele, Livy observou. Tinha um único cômodo e uma única porta que não a de saída, que devia ser o quarto. A cozinha e a sala eram separadas por um balcão de madeira, sendo a cozinha impecável e sem muitos artefatos e a sala com um velho sofá marrom, uma pequena mesa de centro, um rádio mágico, uma janela estreita e, em duas paredes, do teto ao chão, pesadas estantes de carvalho escuro, cheias de prateleiras, e prateleiras repletas de livros antigos que Livy teria achado muito interessantes.

- Você está bem, aluado? - ela perguntou preocupada, mas rindo, ao observar-lo brincando com sua filha.

- Ah, Livy, eu vou indo - disse melancólico. - E você?

Ela suspirou, um nó na garganta. Só Lupin poderia saber como ela se sentia em relação à Lílian, Tiago e Sirius, só ele sentia a mesma coisa. Desviou o olhar, sentindo que as lembranças ainda podiam fazer verter lágrimas atrozes.

- Você sabe... - sua voz estava levemente rouca, devido ao nó na garganta, e se esforçou em mudar de assunto. - A Sophia fugiu de casa. Foi para a França.

- Foi? - ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Pelo brilho intenso de seus olhos, Livy sabia que aquele assunto também o incomodava. - Com Austin? - perguntou, a voz soando amofinada.

- Com Austin - Livy confirmou suspirando, se aproximando do balcão onde Remo tinha posto Anne sentada e a distraia.

- Espero que ela seja satisfeita, então. - ele disse, os olhos brilhando. Encarou Livy, que o olhava com uma certa pena e alguma desconfiança. - É sério - salientou - desejo para ela toda felicidade que pode ter com ele.

- Remo... Sophia também gostava muito de você. - ele evitou encará-la, olhando para a afilhada novamente. - Mas você precisa entender, ela estava _apaixonada. _A paixão não deixa as pessoas pensarem direito.

- Então você também acha que ela está errada em fugir do país com um cara que conheceu há tão pouco tempo? - perguntou magoado.

- Não posso julgá-la, nem julgar Austin. Mas ela está certa em seguir seu coração, e não devemos ir contra os sentimentos dela, não nós, que tanto a amamos.

- Você tem razão. _Toda a razão. _Quer um chá? - perguntou, já mais animado.

- Tudo bem, quero sim. - aceitou sorrindo.

- _E você, pequenininha? - _referiu-se à afilhada - _também quer chá?_ - Anne balançou a cabecinha de cabelos muito negros afirmativamente.

- Mas afinal, Livy, porque você se pôs a viajar para Londres só para vir aqui me ver? Poderia ter pedido para que eu fosse até lá, era mais seguro!

- Ah, aluado - Livy revirou os olhos, rindo, cuidando para Marianne não derramar chá no vestido - Eu estava mesmo precisando vir até aqui lhe ver, estava com saudades. Você conseguiu algum emprego?

- Até parece - ele suspirou derrotado, sentando do outro lado do balcão, para ficar de frente à Livy. - Não existe vaga para um lobisomem perigoso e mortífero. Eu até tentei alguns empregos trouxas, mas "não tenho as qualificações necessárias". E você, anda trabalhando muito?

- Muito pouco. Minha mãe não queria, mas meu pai conversou com ela e a convenceu a me liberar um pouco da biblioteca para que eu cuidasse de Anne. Dumbledore, você sabe, ele é um homem muito bom e tem me dado um descanso da Ordem, até porque não houve mais ataques.

- Eu ouvi dizer que os comensais andam procurando membros da Ordem para nos obrigar a dizer o que aconteceu com Voldemort. Como se nós realmente soubéssemos...

- Você tem notícia de alguém da Ordem? - Livy perguntou, já quem em St. Sensille nunca nenhum dos seus amigos chegavam.

- Quase nunca. Sei que Hagrid continua em Hogwarts, como Guarda-Chaves, e o _ranhoso_, você sabe, conseguiu uma desmerecida vaga de professor de Poções, agora estou com pena dos alunos. Já Alice e Frank... Frank me mandou uma carta semana passada, acho que conseguiu um emprego na Escócia. É muito tentador, mas estou em dúvidas se vai aceitar e deixar Alice e Neville sozinhos.

- Remo - ela o interrompeu. - Você tem notícias do Harry?

Os olhos de Remo escureceram, como se tanto quanto ela, ele se sentisse revoltado com fato de Harry estar na guarda dos desagradáveis parentes de Lílian, e tão longe de seu verdadeiro mundo. Ele negou, voltando sua atenção para Anne, que tentava rolar a xícara pelo balcão.

Livy os observou por momentos inteiros. Às vezes chegava a se perguntar ter escolhido Remo como padrinho de sua filha, então lembrava das circunstâncias. Ela ia escolher Lily e Tiago, e isso já estava combinado desde que eles eram apenas estudantes. Mas então, Lily a chamara e conversara com ela sobre os motivos de achar melhor não assumir a responsabilidade.

Comentou sobre a ameaça que sentia dentro do coração, de como tinha a sensação de que Anne ia precisar de uma proteção que nem ela nem Tiago poderiam dar no futuro, e por mais que Livy relutasse, acabou concordando, porque sabia que, no fundo, Lily de alguma forma tinha razão.

Então reunira Remo e Lily e os três conversaram sobre o assunto, chegando á um consenso. Tiago também concordou, e dez dias depois do nascimento de Anne, Remo Lupin e Sophia eram seus padrinhos sagrados.

Revendo agora sua decisão, se sentia absolutamente segura de que tinha feito a coisa certa, e ficava tranqüila quanto à Anne ter Aluado e Sol sempre por perto. Por outro lado, se lembrava que era madrinha do pequeno e indefeso garotinho nas mãos de parentes sem piedade, e não podendo fazer nada, seu coração apertava.

- Eu gostaria de vê-lo. - disse resoluta.

- O que? - Remo levantou os olhos da afilhada, sem entender.

- Harry, Remo. Eu gostaria de poder vê-lo. Eu não sei se poderia ir sozinha, mas sinto falta dele, e gostaria de vê-lo ao menos uma última vez, e saber se ele está realmente bem.

- Então está certo.

- Certo o que? - ela perguntou surpresa e confusa.

- Certo, vamos vê-lo.

_**N/B: **Já tô vendo a cara de alívio de vocês, leitores! Ufa, um capítulo muito fofis com o nosso também amado e idolatrado Lupin, fiquei até com vontade de saber o nome da decoradora do apê, pra mim nunca contratar ela, rs,rs,rs._

_Falando sério, gostaram da idéia da Livy? Ok, ok, "pergunta idiota, tolerância zero", afinal quem não quer ver Harry pitinininho? Fabri começa a ouvir milhares de vozes em sua janela: Eu quero! Eu quero!_

_Ah, e o próximo capítulo é ainda mais fofis! _

**N/A: **Galera! Vocês são encantadores com esses comentários! Me deixam hiper felizes!

Ah, parabéns à Lou Malfoy, que adivinhou que era o Lu que aparecia aqui e ganhou o cap antes de todo mundo! E mais ninguém, gente, puxa vida! Louzinha, minha amada, parabéns, isso só prova o quão boa leitora da Frag você é!

E um beijo especial para Fabri Malfoy, pelo simples fato de ser a beta que eu clamei a Deusa! Menina, te adoro, te adoro muito! E tu bem sabes que a VAN está é cheia de capítulos fofis, para descontar tudo isso aqui, my love!

E depois, que tal, pessoal, ler minhas outras fics? (risos). Sabe como é, elas são boas, ninguém aqui vai se arrepender de dar uma olhada!

Beijos, meus queridinhos e queridinhas!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rafinha: **Hei, moça, não precisa essa preocupação toda por causa de comentários! Relaxa, miga... rs, rs. E a gente já conversou sobre os bloqueios... uma ótima terapia é abrir o cap na sua frente e começar a escrever até pegar no tranco. Isso, claro, quando você já sabe sobre o que vai escrever... é claro que às vezes a gente odeia tudo depois de escrito, mas ai já vem uma idéia nova pra cobrir a antiga, e pronto! Sobre a OQNVS, eu estou maluca pra betar o cap 16, mas antes preciso que o termine, e eu sei que você está hiper neurada com ele, mas já disse, se precisar de minha ajuda...

Eeeeeeeeeeu, má? 'Magina! A vida da Livy não é um mar de rosas, que eu posso fazer? Ela sofre para as próximas gerações sorrirem por ela, oras! Mas estou feliz que esteja acompanhando a Frag, você sabe o quanto é importante para mim.

Super beijo! Melhoras, viu, m'amore? Te amo!

**Lou: **Uma review de 517 palavraaaaaaaaaaas! Você maravilhosa, sabia? Devia ganhar o prémio de melhor reviewzeira do mundo! _Pausa para pulinhos, dancinha da vitória e hiper pulo de felicidade _E CLARO que eu sempre vou fazer questões de dar respostas grandes! E não se atreva a calar seus dedinhos! AMO GERAL suas reviews! Eu, na verdade, só queria pedir p você pular uma linha de um parágrafo pra outro, pq às vezes eu me perco no meio dela... processa?

Puxa! Por que todo mundo tá me chamando de má? Humpf! E nesse cap eu estou amainando as coisas, mas será que você vai chorar também? Porque eu particularmente achei assim, bem melancólica, essa coisa do Lu ser o padrinho da Anne e mal estar com ela e essa coisa toda dos dois se reencontrarem depois de tudo, você sabe.

Seeeeeeeerá que a Livy morre? É a pergunta que não quer calar, rs, rs. Morrer significa não aparecer nunca mais, não é? Então é algo cruel, não é? Bom, eu não sei. Eu vou pensar... rs, rs. Mas sabe? É muita crueldade deixar a Anne ser criada pela avó? E que tipo de garota ela se tornaria dessa maneira? Eu queria saber das suas opiniões...

Blaise na fic II, miga? Depois de já ter colocado uma D/G nela? Ai, ai... Pq a D/G vc já me fez aceitar, né mocinha? Então, eu vou pensar no caso do Blaise. O personagem não me atrai muito, se quer saber.

Ah, vc vai saber em breve com quem a Sophia fugiu. Hi! Já aprendi! Nunca mais subestimo uma sonserina, prometo! Mas olha que precisa de MUITO FÔLEGO pra Black Destiny, hein, moça? E CLARO que eu a publico inteira! Eu NUNCA abandonaria a série do meu coração!

Continue mandando reviews longas, eu não ligo, ok? (huahuahuahauh!) Eu só estou HIPER SALTITANDO... A Anne entra em Hogwarts em 1992, um ano após Harry, porque ela faz niver dia 20 de Outubro, ou seja, faz anos um pouco depois de Harry, mas ainda não tem 11 em 1991, como ele. Então sim, é o ano da Gina. E... qual será a casa dela? Rs, rs.

A Anne tem cabelo preto, liso, olhos pretos (com um anel fino cor-de-prata ao redor da íris), e etc, etc. Puxa! Bem que eu queria morar ai perto de você e de Rafinha pra a gente ir junta pra HP4! E só faltam 15 diaaaaaaaaasssssss!

E miga, a Rafa lê os caps antes pq eu peço p ela publicar... mas não são todos naum, pq agora eu já consigo publicar sozinha... só quem lê antes de todo mundo é a Fabri, minha betinha querida da BD, mas é só! Mas eu vou ver se faço mais concursos e dou de prémio os caps... ou bônus deles.

Nos seus chutes de quem aparecia nesse cap vc acertou um monte, viu? Tanto o pai quanto a mãe de Livy apareceram! O Sirius decididamente está um pouco longe, mas eu vou deixar em aberto... talvez ele apareça muito em breve, ué. Harry, próximo cap. O Dumb nem sinal. Já o Lupin... YEAH! E parabéns por essa luzinha reveladoraa! Rs, rs. Acertooooooooooou! E ninguém mais tentou... humpf. Mas é pq vc é minha reviewzeira especial!

Eu também vou ficar por aqui... nem te conto... sabe quantas palavras teve essa resposta? 555 palavras! a mais! Sua vez de bater o recorde! Beijos! Te dollo, Louzinha!

**Eowin Symbelmine: **Lencinhos emprestados! Mas estou dando uma folga para os sofrimentos de vcs todas pq esse cap e o outro não são TÃO tristes. Mas depois, PREPARA coração, rs, rs. Que bom que gostou! Merci! Continue assim, comentando! Beijokas!

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **Hi! Eu também adorei essa carta, mas fico ainda mais feliz que tenha gostado! E gostou desse cap? Continuarei, e continua comentando, estou gostando mt! Beijos, tanks!

**MahBrazil: **Triste mas necessário... Mas chora não, que isso! As coisas pioram, rs, rs. Aqui está mais cap, gostou? Espero que sim! Acho que demorei um pouco para postar, não é? Mas prometo fazer isso mais rápido a partir de agora! Que legal que gostou da review! Me esmerei nela, sim, sim! E ainda vou passar lá para deixar a do cap 7, é que ainda não tive tempo! Li sim o HPB! Ficou uma ruína sem Sirius Black... Beijos!

É isso ai, pessoas! Beijos, acho que não demoro de atualizar não!

Ly Anne Black.


	5. Harry

**Disclaimer: Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter não me pertecem. A Jô manda neles e tem o direito de escrever aquela fic chumbrega disfarçada de publicação com fumaça verde-gambá na capa e dizer pra todo mundo que AQUILO é o sexto livro de Harry, faça-me o favor...**

**NOTA: Essa fic é a Primeira da série Black Destiny, que isso fique bem claro e ninguém se esqueça... **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE PARA FABRI MALFOY: Oi, minha beta amada. Releia esse cap, você vai ter surpresas... é, eu o modifiquei, mas não ia dar tempo de te mandar para betar, é por isso que a sua N/B não está lá embaixo, mas fora isso, me dê sua opinião de beta-colaboradora chefe. Beijos, te amo! **

_**Capítulo V - Harry**_

_A força vem de onde eu venho _

_De tudo que acende_

_E a vida calada me olha e entende_

_O que eu sou_

_Tudo que é maior_

_Vem do amor_

_20 de Dezembro de 1981, domingo - Rua dos Alfeneiros - Surrey._

Livy tinha quase tantos problemas com a Rua dos Alfeneiros quanto com St. Sensille. Um pouco menos, talvez, mas não deixava de achá-la pavorosa.

Não que fosse um lugar feio. As casas eram todas quadradas e idênticas, com pinturas vivas, em cores pasteis, e carros novos nas garagens. Os gramados eram verdes e bem aparados, os jardins com flores vistosas, e as sebes todas brancas, sem descasques da tinta.

Parecia, na verdade, uma rua irreal e desumana. De pessoas que seguiam à risca todas as regras impostas pela sociedade e deixavam de viver, de ter personalidade ou vontade. Talvez por isso Livy não se sentia bem ali.

Naquele momento, ela se encontrava à frente da porta da casa nº 4, que era tão igual às outras que seria perfeitamente confundível com qualquer uma, se não fosse dotada de placa de identificação.

Ela deu três batidas no vidro distorcido com os nós dos dedos. Olhou para trás e encontrou o olhar confiante e encorajador de Remo, que segurava Anne no colo. Sorriu. Aquele sim seria seu amigo para sempre, acontecesse o que tivesse de acontecer.

Segundos depois, uma mulher abriu a porta, com cara de anfitriã educadamente surpresa.

Mas seu sorriso fingido evanesceu assim que reconheceu quem se encontrava na sua soleira.

Assim como Livy conhecia Petúnia Dursley, esta a conhecia muito bem, ou devia se lembrar, em despeito da época em que Livy andava com Lily para todo lado nas férias de Hogwarts.

Petúnia era uma mulher sisuda e magrela, com um pescoço comprido demais - talvez porque sempre andasse com o nariz empinado - e uma cara ossuda, como o resto de seu corpo sem gordura. Tinha o cabelo alourado e sem volume, e naquele momento, olhava para Livy como se fosse fazer um buraco em sua testa.

- O _que é _que _você _está fazendo aqui? - perguntou rudemente. Livy levantou o queixo, desafiadora.

- Estou aqui a mando de Dumbledore. Devo verificar em quais condições Harry Potter se encontra.

Se possível, Petúnia pareceu ainda mais ultrajada.

- Pois diga a ele que o menino está tendo tudo que necessário, e que não precisa mandar ninguém para _vigiar _a minha desagradável incumbência. Mais uma coisa: - e olhou para os lados da rua, por cima do ombro de Livy, de um modo desconfiado - Você e seu tipo de gente, fique _longe _da minha família!

Livy trincou os dentes. Mais um pouco e meteria a mão na cara daquela magrela. Quando realmente estava prestes a fazê-lo, Remo se aproximou, condescente.

- Sra. Dursley - começou, pacífico e educado - Se a Sra. insiste em resistir, entraremos por força. Não quer tornar as coisas mais fáceis?

Petúnia estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Vocês não vão pisar seus pés sujos na minha casa! Não vão entrar, podem dar meia volta e sumir para sempre!

Livy e Remo trocaram olhares rápidos. Num meio segundo, Livy tinha a varinha em punho, e no segundo seguinte, Petúnia tinha caído estuporada na sua própria soleira.

- Se o Dumbledore descobre isso, nos mata. - Livy disse rindo, enquanto pegava a filha no colo. - Vamos, minha querida, vai ver Harry já, já. - e ela pulou o corpo de Petúnia, entrando na casa impecavelmente limpa, olhando ao redor.

Remo fez o corpo desmaiado de Petúnia pairar magicamente para dentro da casa e fechou a porta. Deixou a mulher boiando no ar do meio do corredor e acompanhou Livy em busca de Harry.

- Olha, Remo, como ele cresceu!

Sim, tinham o achado. Ele estava sentado no tapete da sala de estar com alguns brinquedos antigos, muito compenetrado. Livy sentiu-se emocionar.

Harry continuava sendo um garoto baixo para a sua idade, os cabelos muito pretos e indomáveis para todos os ângulos, os enormes e expressivos olhos verde-vivo que se destacavam em seu rosto de uma forma carente. Livy foi até ele e colocou Anne de seu lado, passando a mão pelo cabelo fino de Harry.

- Como está lindo... – ela lamuriou. Harry a tinha reconhecido e sorria. – Vem aqui com a dinda, meu lindo...

Remo esperou Livy matar a saudade do afilhado. Mantendo-se perto, viu a enorme sentimentalidade que ela tinha com o garoto. Ele próprio tinha um carinho quase paterno por Harry, e estava satisfeito de constatar que ao menos Harry parecia ter suas necessidades supridas pelos tios. Livy pareceu ficar o que pareceram horas apertando as bochechas rosadas do afilhado, perguntando coisas para ele (o garoto respondia com monossilábicos) e o relacionando com Anne que se mostrava muito sociável.

Numa certa altura em que as duas crianças brincavam, Livy lançou um olhar sofrido para Remo. Dava pra entender o quanto ela sentia por ter que deixar Harry naquela casa cheia de indiferença, o próprio Remo se sentia terrivelmente angustiado com essa possibilidade, e Harry parecia tão radiante de ter alguém conhecido perto dele como se na maioria do tempo não recebesse qualquer tipo de carinho...

Remo sentou no tapete felpudo ao lado de Livy. Ela tentava conter algumas lágrimas.

- Livy...

- Não quero deixá-lo aqui, Remo! Ele não está bem nessa casa!

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas se Dumbledore acha seguro assim... e eu penso que a segurança dele vem em primeiro lugar, é ruim pensar que podem ter comensais a espreita para fazer mal a ele, e se ele está protegido aqui...

- Eu sou a madrinha dele! – ela exclamou, a voz tremida do choro. As duas crianças a olharam assustadas. – Harry – ela o chamou para seus braços. – Você quer vir com dinda pra casa?

- Livy, não faz isso... – Remo pediu com a voz meio presa na garganta, vendo Harry assentir.

- _Mamã. – _Harry disse. – _Mamã, mamã..._

Livy sentiu as mãos tremerem e mordeu o lábio com força.

- Mamãe está no céu, Harry – ela olhou rápido para Remo. – Mamãe e papai estão no céu.

O pequeno fez uma cara de choro. Livy deixou lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Anne se aproximou com passinhos incertos e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, confusa.

- _Thia Lily – _perguntou a menina. – _mamã, thia lily... tio 'ago..._

Livy lançou um olhar suplicante para Remo.

- Acho que devemos ir embora, Livy – ele disse, limpando os olhos e se levantando. – Eu acho que... que não devemos ficar aqui muito tempo, você sabe, Valter Dursley pode chegar e nos causar problemas...

Ela levantou, trêmula e tentando conter muitas lágrimas e tanta dor que a deixava tonta. O olhar carente que Harry lhe lançou fez seu coração doer e arder de uma maneira cruel. Remo a abraçou e ela se deixou soluçar com o rosto escondido em sua camisa, tentando não assustar os pequenos, mas era impossível, eles mesmos pareciam prestes a chorar...

- Vamos, aninha – Remo chamou a afilhada. – Dá tchau pra o Harry.

- _Tchau – _Anne falou. Harry balançou a mãozinha no gesto de tchau, os grandes olhos verdes brilhando tristemente.

Remo deixou Livy para dar um beijo no topo da cabeça de Harry, um aperto doloroso no coração.

- Tchau, cara – fez esforço para parecer animador – Obedece seus tios, tá legal?

- Harry, meu amor – Livy desabou na frente dele e o puxou para um abraço apertado. – Fica bem, pequeno, que a dinda não vai esquecer de você... dinda vem ver você de novo, está bem? Se eu puder... assim que eu puder – consertou – Fica bem com sua tia... fica direitinho aqui... não esqueça de nós...

Remo deixou Livy mais um pouco com Harry e Anne enquanto despertava Petúnia. Foram embora assim que a mulher ficou completamente acordada e completamente furiosa de ter sido estuporada, Livy com o enorme desejo de levar Harry palpitando em seu coração. Durante todo o caminho de volta tentou se convencer do fato de que ele estava seguro, isso que importava, mas ela não estava completamente satisfeita... que amor Harry teria naquela casa? Que tipo de garoto se tornaria convivendo com aqueles parentes horríveis?

Tentou aceitar a teoria de Dumbledore de que a segurança era melhor que a educação. Dumbledore nunca estava errado, sabia o que fazia. Pois isso não tirava do seu coração a sensação horrível de impotência que o envolvera desde a morte de seus amigos, a separação de Sophia, a prisão de Sirius.

Nunca ia aceitar o modo como sua vida ia desmoronando, se fragmentando, se destruindo, e o quanto se encontrava impotente diante disso. Era isso que parecia quando lembrava dos grandes olhos de Lílian e os mesmos em Harry, ambos tão idênticos, tão presságicos, tão significativos...

**N/A: **Ai, ai, galera... o cap original era totalmente diferente mas eu não gostava dele, sabe, daí eu resolvi reescrever e deu nisso aqui... ok, não ficou feliz e saltitante, mas sinceramente, como poderia? É por isso que não tem N/B aqui, minha beta não viu essas mudanças e será uma surpresa para ela também...

Deixa eu dizer logo: próximo capítulo tem notícias da Sophia, pra quem está curioso em saber pra onde ela foi, com quem e exatamente porque. Não deixem de comentar esse cap, e por favor, indiquem minha fic a alguém que vocês achem que vão gostar... divulguem, pessoal, please...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Fabri P. Malfoy: **Minha beta amadaaaa! Que bom que apareceu por aqui! Sabe que eu estava agora mesmo rindo da gargalhada que você aprendeu com o Voldie, rs, rs. Aproveitando, deixa eu comentar, eu ia, sabe, deu vontade de reescrever esse cap da Frag porque eu não estava muito satisfeta com o outro, e você sabe, minha mania horrível de perfeccionismo... então eu deixei essa surpresa pra você! Primeiro porque não ia dar tempo de ter mandar pra betar e depois, eu queria mesmo te fazer a surpresinha! E foi por isso que eu tirei a sua N/B, pq seria feio da minha parte praticamente enfiar num cap difrente... e também as coisas continuam fofis, mas estão também mais darks... então, desculpe eu não te mandar pra betar, mas é que você sabe, se eu demorar MUITO de atualizar, os meus fans desistem de mim, rs, rs. Beijos, miga, obrigada por aparecer por aqui e me diz o que achou da surpresa!

**Lou Malfoy: **Oiiee louzinhah! Vamos lá, mais um dos seus enormes reviews pra eu superar, huahuah!

Sabe que eu gosto MUITO do cap do Lu, adoro escrever sobre ele, e eu nunca tinha pensado antes em que situação ele estava depois da escola, sabe, mas ai eu tive de escrever isso na Frag e tive o estalo, sabe comé. Vou até falar com ele sobre o seu conselho pseudo-decoradora, ai vai ver ele não coloca mesmo uns quadrinhos alegres nas paredes dele pra animar a vida... Tem razão, o Lu gostava muito da Sophia, mas eu acho que ela tava apaixonada por um outro cara ai e nem olhava direito para o Lu... E certamente que o Lu vai cuidar direitinho da Anne quando a Livy... ahn... aquilo que você falou, mas eu receio que ele não tenha tantas oportunidades... sabe, miga, agora você me fez pensar nisso... se eu tivesse dado outros rumos para a VAN e a Anne ficasse sendo criada pelo padrinho ia ser muito interessante... mas não, temos de lembrar que ele vive sozinho e a licantropia poria Anne em perigo... acho que foi por isso que ele não foi buscar ela quando a Livy... ah. Mas NÃO, eu não pretendo matar o Lu, pelo menos não POR HORA. E agora que você viu o Harry pequeno, que achou? Eu queria muito estender essa cena dele mas não deu, a coisa não fluiu e eu achei mais seguro encerrar ali do que escrever bobagem.

Eu também tô com saudades do Sirius... mais eu vou te dar uma pista: ele aparece no cap 7. Pode ser que ele apareça muito pouco, só de passagem, pode ser por carta, pode só serem citadas as suas notícias e pode até mesmo ser que dê uma doida na Livy e ela se mande para Azkaban, eu não sei, mas que ele aparece, aparece. E bom, parece que eu acabo matando todos os meus personagens que prestam, coisa estranha essa tendência, né?

Sabe, Louzinha, eu ainda estou pensando em COMO vou enfiar uma D/G na série... isso é complicado, menina, e também, olhe, não espere muito... eu garanto uma relação entre os dois porque você pediu, mas eu não garando amor profundo e casamentos, viu? Apesar de que, vai que eu me empolgo e acabando deixando eles dois juntos mesmo? O pior é que no enredo da fic fica difícil acontecer alguma coisa concreta que faça o destino juntar os dois... E sobre o Blaise, com, até na árvore genealógica da família Malfoy ele está, então você vê que ele aparecerá frequentemente em reuniões de família na fic III...

Bom, a não ser que o louco do Chapéu Seletor ache algum sonserinismo no sangue Black da Anne, ela será grifinória e sim, estudará com a Gina. Sobre suas teorias, bom, digamos que Anne demora de saber que Remo é padrinho dela, e que a Sra. Loren de fato não terá muita vontade de sair contando a vida da neta toda para ela... mas você não viajou não, eu gosto é assim mesmo, procurando as hipóteses...

Daí vc disse que não sabe como eu vou fazer a VAN com caps felizes, mas você vai ver, a coisa tá bem "a Anne é criança e vivencia coisas da infância", quero dizer, ela também vivencia umas coisas que nem toda criança vive, mas ainda assim, tudo pra ela é novidade, sabe... e também tem o detalhe de que ela é muito sensível e muda de humor a cada descoberta, e também absorve muito do clima do ambiente, então o que temos é uma garota bem volúvel em suas emoções. Bom, cap que vem você vai saber coisas sobre a Sophia, com quem ela fugiu, por exemplo, e no cap 8 vai saber ainda mais um pouco.

Sabe que o FF é meio por auto-experiência, eu mesmo até hoje me enrolo toda pra publicar uma fic, não sei se eu saberia te ensinar alguma coisa sem estar do teu lado, mas posso tentar, sim, ai, quando a gente estiver sem tempo pra atualizar você faz o favor salvador de vidas pra gente... o que não pode é vc morrer de curiosidade e eu ficar sem os reviews, isso não!

Eu vou tentar fazer mais concursos, miga. Tenho por exemplo um para ganhar o cap oito da VAN, mas é da VAN (rs, rs) e convenhamos, vai demorar um pouco, mas esse é bem difícil, quero dizer, a pessoa precisa ter memória, sabe.

Faço de tudo pra não demorar de atualizar, mas o caso é que o tempo passa rápido demais. Vou tentar atualizar pelo menos todo fim de semana... ou toda sexta feira, que é um dia melhorzinho. Bom, tá é difícil eu encher o saco com seus reviews, rs, rs. É mais fácil vc encher o saco com minhas respostas, rs.

E eu vou encerrando por aqui. A Mille ficou muito mexida com os comentários de vocês, eu acho até que é ela mesma quem vai responde-los em vez de mim, nem sei. Obrigada pela inspiração que você mandou, eu capturei ela e guardei bem guardadinha para urgências e eventualidades, rs, rs. Os espaços estão fantásticos, mas só precisa fazer isso no pc, viu, mocinha! Não esquece que o papel do mundo vai acabar...

Adivinha quantas palavras? 890 (contra 659 suas), quero ver você superar agora!

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: **Jane! Eu fico feliz quando você aparece! Acho que amo o Remo tanto quanto você, ele é um lindo, fofo, maravilhoso que em matéria de fofura só perde pra meu amor almofadinhas! Pena que sua review foi tão pequenininha... mas eu supero! Beijos, Jane, tanks por comentar!

**MahBrazil: **Atualizei sim! E de novo, rs. A Livy e o Remus tem uma relação muito bonita de quase fraternidade, eu amei escrever o cap anterior! É, a Anne é muito linda mesmo, e muito fofa! Dá até medo de a chamarem de Mary Sue às vezes, mas depois eu lembro que ela é uma personagem muito bem construída ao longo de anos e que tem muitas características boas e ruins, rs, rs. E ai, que você achou do Harry aqui?

Respondendo a sua pergunta: O Harry tem 1 ano e 6 meses e a Anne tem 1 ano e 2 meses. E vou tentar atualizar mais rápido do que ando fazendo, se bem que ando sem tempo ultimamente...

HPB, aquela fic disfarçada com fumaça verde-gambá na capa pra coroar... sem comentário, né? E eu ando lendo criticas de que é o melhor livro da série, imagine só! Só o fato de não ter Sirius é certeza de que o livro é uma bosta sem graça... como acabou sendo mesmo. E o Remo praticamente só aparece direito em duas cenas, coisa ridícula...

Respondendo sua outra pergunta: não, a Livy não vai em Hogwarts, quero dizer, ela não tem nada para fazer lá... E é, faltam doze anos pra o Sirius sair (ele fica doze anos em Azkaban, não treze, eu tb me atrapalhava), será que a Livy sobrevive até lá? E o Harry... heis o Harry, rs. Beijos, até sua próxima review!

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Digamos, miga, que eu estava tão perfeitamente sem tempo como você que acabei compreendendo num mudo silêncio a sua demora de atualizar minhas fics... foi coisa de compreendimento mutuo, sabe. Bom, espero que a sua saúde a partir de agora não tenha mais grandes abalos, e que você tenha menos coisas chatas para fazer, de férias.

Eu preciso é betar o cap 16 da OQNVS, e logo, e tb escrever a MVV, eu sei, eu sei... mas é incrível como as pessoas não andam se queixando da demora, era de se esperar que eles se tocassem da demora, mas não, ng tá nem ai...

O único capítulo feliz da Frag? Nossa, nossa. Acho que eu tô pegando mesmo pesado, mas é que é difícil mesmo pôr coisas felizes na vida da Livy uma vez que ela está tão envolvida com esses fatos desagradáveis que andam acontecendo...

Eu achei que esse capítulo ficou bom, quero dizer, agora que eu o reescrevi completamente. As coisas que estavam presas na minha cabeça sobre essa cena faz muito tempo resolveram sair todas hoje e aproveitei o milagre, ai, ai.

Bom, bom, vou tentar atualizar pelo menos semanalmente toda sexta ou sábado... o problema é que o tempo anda passando rápido demais! Ah, mas eu supero tais dificuldades... rs, rs. Bjinhos, miga, te amo. E se estiver precisando de uma ajuda com a Only Hope, não esqueça que eu sou co-escrito ajudadeira, miga...

**Fim dos Agradecimentos. **

Bom, para os que sobreviveram até aqui depois de tanto agradecimento (maior que o cap, mas não posso fazer nada...), quero avisar que vou viajar nesse domingo (04/12) e é provável que as atualizações demorem mais do que o normal, mas ainda assim, vou tentar ser boazinha com todo mundo e não demorar TANTO. Mas se acontecer, vocês já sabem por que é.

É isso, pessoas, beijos. E peço encarecidamente para quem acompanha essa fic e não comenta para me dar um alô e só dizer se está gostando, viu?

_Bieces_, Ly Anne Black.


	6. Charta e Vita

**Disclaimer: O usual. Ah, coisa chata ficar repetindo, humpf!**

**OBS: Essa fic é a primeira da série Black Destiny... mais informações sobre a série, tratar comigo... n n y b l a c k h o t m a i l . c o m (sem os espaços)**

_**Capítulo VI - Charta e Vita**_

_Vem como um passe de pura magia_

_Como se ouvisse e jurasse que há tempos já te conhecia_

_21 de Dezembro de 1981, segunda feira, St. Sensille, Inglaterra._

A coruja perolada pousou com delicadeza no parapeito de sua janela, e Livy sorriu aliviada, deixando Anne, adormecida, no berço. Sentiu o vento úmido que entrava pela janela e pegou o envelope, o coração acelerando ao ver a letra arredondada da prima.

Sentou na beira da cama e ofereceu para Pérola, a coruja, um pires de água, para em seguida ler compenetrada a carta de Sol.

Eram notícias alegres de quem aos poucos abandonava a escuridão que tinha vivido. Livy pegou uma pena e outro pergaminho para respondê-la, se sentindo bem, de alguma forma, por fazê-lo.

_Querida Prima,_

_Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da França e que não se decepcionou amorosamente com Austin. E que bom que o clima está alegre ai, pois macabras nuvens cobrem como um véu o céu de nossos sonhos. _

_As coisas por aqui estão normais. Mamãe não me fala mais que monossilábicos, e meu pai faz de tudo para que eu fale com ele frases inteiras. Chega a ser irônico. Eu estou melhor... saí do abismo de escuridão que me envolvia, e um raio de sol de olhos verdes deu um pouquinho mais de sentido á minha vida ontem..._

_É claro que você não sabe do que falo, e está se perguntando se minha loucura chegou ao ponto dos delírios. _

_Posso ter feito uma grande besteira, mas, como já dizia Merlin, há besteiras que não são dignas de arrependimento. Essa deve ser uma delas... meu coração me diz que fiz a coisa certa, e á essa altura, quem sou eu para me deixar levar pela consciência? _

_Ontem pus os pés fora dessa partícula infernal que é St. Sesille (quando Sirius for libertado, vamos morar bem longe daqui!) e fui até Londres. _

_Fui até a casa do Remo. Eu precisava vê-lo, saber como estava, e levei Anne, para que ela convivesse mais um pouco com o padrinho. O Remo está morando num pequeno apartamento na periferia de Londres. Os arredores não são muito agradáveis, mas acho que você gostaria do lugar em si - ele encheu a sala de livros! _

_Conversamos... ah, ele perguntou por você! É tão bobo que vocês tenham deixando de se falar, eram tão amigos! Eu o disse que você tinha ido para a França, ele desejou felicidades para você e Austin. (Sério!) _

_Então eu comentei quantas saudades sentia do Harry, e ele disse que iria lá comigo, na casa da irmã de Lily, para vê-lo! Meu Deus, Remo é um anjo. Eu nunca iria sozinha, mas ele me ajudou com toda sua luz e bondade, e conseguimos ver o Harry. _

_Harry é a lembrança mais viva de Lily e Tiago que poderia se haver! Meu coração arde em desespero, e por minha alma correm mil rios de lavas, quando vejo o que estão fazendo com uma pobre criança que nem sabe que é um herói. Ali Harry é um escravo de sua própria inocência, será que Dumbledore não vê? _

_Tem os olhos de esmeralda de Lily, mas é a cópia do Ti. Eu vejo nele tanta tristeza que me pergunto se ele á absorve no ar... por Deus, é só uma criança! Ele tem o jeito desconfiado de olhar dos bons Evans, mas o receio, este deve ter sido capturado na atmosfera desagradável que o envolve. _

_Dumbledore continua insistindo que é para o bem dele. Eu não concordo, mas quem sou para desafiar o maior bruxo do século? Harry um dia será feliz, e há de esquecer toda essa dor precoce que lhes enfiam goela adentro. _

_Anne vai bem. Ela me dá forças, e um motivo para ver esse mesmo sol triste nascer por cima das montanhas cinzentas de St. Sensille. E quando digo pra mim: "as coisas vão mudar, não se desespere!", já não me vem aquele calorzinho da esperança... e sim o frio impenetrável da certeza de que algo de muito ruim está por vir! Nunca quis tanto estar errada, e tive tanta certeza do contrário! _

_Foi por isso que decidi, finalmente, que chegou a hora que venho me negando aceitar. Vou até _lá_, Sophia, preciso vê-lo! Mostrar que ele tem mais um motivo para agüentar firme, que nem tudo está perdido, e que a família dele está esperando aqui fora, e que acredita que ele é inocente! Irei no Natal... têm que permitir que eu o visite! Ao menos uma vez! _

_Embora eu esteja tão angustiada, preciso que esqueça um pouco de mim. Você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente, e sabe disso. Está no lugar certo, no momento certo, não deixe que meus pesadelos atrapalhem seus sonhos! _

_...Só quero que não esqueça de olhar Anne por mim, se algo acontecer comigo. Você é a única em que confio, prima. Papai está ficando velho, e não sei se pode agüentar se algo me suceder. Além disso, você sabe do Dom. Anne ficará perdida sem uma base. Mamãe não vai contribuir com isso, não mesmo! Minha mãe é a encarnação do demônio, como alguém assim pode existir?_

_Amo você, querida, e que você possa ter toda a alegria que eu não tive... eu a dou para você, com a certeza que será bem zelada. Não me decepcione! _

_Reze por mim, prima, e cultive a sua felicidade._

_Com Saudades,_

_Livy Loren._

Pérola aceitou a carta e levantou longe para mais uma longa viagem, desaparecendo entre as nuvens tão presentes, fossem no céu, ou na sua vida.

Ao menos Sophia estava construindo seu tão sonhado destino com as próprias mãos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/B:_**_ Já compraram um novo estoque de lencinhos? Para quem ficou grudado na fic, sem conseguir parar de ler e até agora não comprou seu abastecimento diário, aconselho a comprar logo do tamanho GG, porque a fic tá cada vez mais dark._

_Sabem, a Ly tem vocação para filmes de terror, isto vocês comprovarão no próximo cap. Mas não precisa dormir de luz acesa ou morder fronha (ui!), ela só assusta as criancinhas... bem, às vezes basicamente, nos mata de medo, mas nada além._

_Fabri ouve a voz maligna de Voldemort, reclamando que quem assusta as criancinhas é ele_

**N;A: **Galera! Pra quem já leu o Half-Blood Prince (nem venham com essa de Enigma do Príncipe que eu não engulo!) e está procurando uma fic **FANTÁSTICA, BEM ESCRITA, QUE DÊ PROSSEGUIMENTO AOS ASSUNTOS PENDENTES DO HPB, DE ALGUÉM MELHOR QUE A JÔ EM MATÉRIA DE CRIATIVIDADE E UMA SENSIBILIDADE ENORME, **eu recomendo a fic **Harry Potter e o Herdeiro de Griffindor. Dou a minha palavra de que vocês jamais vão se arrepender em ter começado a ler a fic da Fabri P. Malfoy. **Procurem ela em meus autores favoritos, em meu profile.

Nem vou me estender, vcs sabem muitos agradecimentos a fazer...

**Lou: **Ou, Louzinha! Hoje eu não vou me estender, eu ainda quero uma review grande, mas se eu for escrever muito a resp não atualizo hoje e ai só semana quem vem, então eu vou responder as perguntinhas, no básico, pq eu acho q vc prefere ler um cap novo do que ler uma resposta...

Será que a Petúnia é um aborto? Nem eu decidi isso ainda, rs, rs. Miga, pára de falar do Draco, tudo é Draco, ce ta ficando paranóica... se bem que é o que te resta, uma vez que tanto o Harry como o Sirius são meus! Sabe que quando o Harry falou "mamã" eu tb quase chorei... ai, ai. Eu o teria levado pra minha casa sem dó nem piedade das maluquices de Dumbledore.

O Lu é fofo e lindo, né? Eu adotaria esse lobinho carente com o maior prazer! Agora, do destino da Anne sabe deus... (e eu!). O Sirius no cap que vem... nossa, o cap que vem ta barra! O que eu entendi de "visitá-la" foi que ela morre (eu não sei se ela morre!) e ele morre depois... é isso? Bom, se for, eu não vou esquecer desse detalhe falado por falar... E ainda assim impressionante por certos motivos ainda não reveláveis.

Eu que estou hiper multi ansiosa pra as reuniões da casa dos Malfoy! Ah, e BdL mudou de nome, mas ainda é surprise! E claro, eu sei, eu sei... e conto com sua ajuda pra a série! E eu estou pensando muito num concurso mas não consigo pensar em um... puxa!

A Anne criança é uma gracinha! É provável que ela apronte mt na escola... que na grifinória óbvio que ela vai ficar... e Sophia nesse cap? Na verdade, direitinho direitinho msm, a Sol só aparece na VAN. Eu demorei pra atualizar? Bom, só um pouquinho, né? Foi quase no prazo... E boa sorte com tua fic!

Beijos! Te amo!

**Miss Jane: **Hello! Obaa, essa review foi maior, rsrsrs. Menina, menina... olha ai esses berros pra não ficar assustando sua avó, hein! Eu ri mt quando li q vc se assustou que a Livy estuporou a Petúnia! É, Remus tava chorando sim. Que lindo q vc percebeu isso! Minha leitora mais atenta, rsrs. Eu tb aaaaaamo esse lobinho de paixão! Eu tb fiquei assim meio assim, sabe, com os dois pequenos chamando por Lily e Tiago... O que eu prometo sobre Sophia e mt participação dela na fic que vem, fic de sigla VAN. E serááááááá que Remus era apaixonado pela Sol? Eu não duvido nada... Ai, que emoção, eu tenho uma fã! Que lndo! Que lindo!

**Rafinha: **Oi minha lindinha! Eu ABSOLUTAMENTE AMEI seus coments dessa maneira, faça mais assim, please! Eu não estou desprovida de mt tempo pra responder... quer dizer, ou eu posto ou eu respondo do jeito que vc merece... Eu tenho peninha do Harry... muita peninha... mas adoro escrever com ele criança e pretendo repetir mais vezes. E vc e a Lou são umas especuladoras com diploma! Humpf, não digo mais nada! Beijos, te amo!

**Fabri: **Amooooooooooooooooor da minha black-vidinha! Acredite, eu tb AMOOO meu perfeccionismo, huahuah! E Harryzinho, bom, QUEM não quer um baby desses? Vc tirar o chapéu é o que mais de importante há para mim, minha anja da guarda! Te amoadollo!

**Fim dos Agradecimentos.**

Eu imagino que muita gente leia a Frag e não comente... eu peço encarecidamente pra essas pessoas só darem um alô e me dizer "olha, eu leio a Frag", se não puderem comentar...

Beijos! Próximo cap, Sirius Black na parada!

Ass: Lady L. Anne Black.


	7. Mar do Norte Azkaban

**Disclaimer: _Querido Papai Noel, _**

_**Eu sei que eu tô atrasada e que o Natal já foi, mas não me leve a mal, eu acho que o mais justo é você não ficar de bobeira o ano todo, se não você acaba engordando, olha lá... então eu, que fui uma boa (cof, cof) menininha o ano tooooodo, quero te pedir pra afastar uma louca chamada J.K.Rowling (alguém conhece?) de um carinha maravilhoso chamado Harry, PORQUE ELA ESTÁ ESTRAGANDO A VIDA DELE!**_

_**Então, se o senhor puder fazer mais um humilde favorzinho, o de tirar também todo o mundo mágico das mãos dela, bom, eu ia ficar agradecida...**_

_**Será que eu posso pedir só mais uma coisa? Obrigada, Papai Noel, e não se preocupe: é um pedido mínimo, quase insignificante, o senhor nem vai ter trabalho... eu só queria pedir OS DIREITOS DE HARRY POTTER pra mim, mas é só isso!**_

_**Garanto que com meu honorável talento e essa valiosa arma na mão eu ia salvar o mundo! **_

_**Beijos, Papai Noel. **_

_**PS: O senhor não pensou que ia ficar de sombra e água fresca até 25 de dezembro do ano que vem, não é?**_

_**- - -**_

**N/A: HELLO! Sentiram saudades? Rs, rs... certo, eu não tenho cara pra pedir desculpas... mas SORRY de verdade por ser uma garota má e estar sem atualizar há mais de duas semanas, ok? Ah, tanks, vocês são uns amores. **

**NOTA: Essa fic é a Primeira da série Black Destiny, que isso fique bem claro e ninguém se esqueça... **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: ESSE CAP É UM PRESENTE DE NATAL ATRSADO PARA A MISS JANE POLTERGEIST! **

**- - -**

**_Capítulo VII - Mar do Norte, Azkaban._**

_A luz que acende o olhar_

_Vem dos romances que viram poesia_

_Vem quando quer, se quiser, se vier_

_Vem pra acender e mostrar o amor que a gente não via_

**_- - - _**

_25 de Dezembro de 1981, Ilha do Terror, Mar do Norte, Azkaban._

Quando criança, aprendemos que o Natal é uma época de alegria, paz, felicidade, amizade. E nos acostumamos a pensar que, durante esses dias, todos os lugares do mundo vibram com o espírito natalino, que as coisas se tornam enfeitadas e brilhantes como o coração das pessoas, e que a tristeza, a morbidez, a depressão e a infelicidade tiram férias por uns tempos, dando lugar à calmaria e tranqüilidade.

Quando crescemos, descobrimos que estamos enganados.

Era exatamente nisso que Olívia Loren pensava naquele momento, enquanto a imponência assustadora da fortaleza de Azkaban se erguia à sua frente como uma muralha entre o real e o desumano.

Como poderia existir um lugar como Azkaban? Era fácil sentir suas terríveis vibrações, o aperto exaurinte no peito, o desespero, a angustia, o medo e o abandono de cada um que estava ou estivera confinado à morte na Ilha do Terror. Eram marcas que já estavam enraizadas entre as pedras impenetráveis da fortaleza, cravada como uma lança na terra infértil e boiando na água revolta no Mar do Norte, e no coração de cada humano que por ali pisasse os pés.

Aquelas derradeiras terras abrigavam um poder que mágica alguma poderia transpor. Séculos de sub-existência, e cada sentimento de desgraça dos prisioneiros e das almas condenadas se acumulavam no ar denso, e originava a pesada bruma que cobria a ilha como um véu semitransparente. A magia ali era sobrenatural, sobre-humana. Só sentimentos muito fortes de esperança e amor resistiam dentre aquelas paredes, ou nem mesmo estes.

E para assim serem sugados em contato com as terríveis criaturas que ali residiam. A Magia de Azkaban era podre e possessiva, e repelia a mágica humana. Não se podia penetrar magicamente sem sofrer os danos terríveis da bruma recessiva.

Livy, mais que nunca, estava aterrorizada. Tinha vivido momentos assustadores na sua vida, mas a perspectiva de viver aquele, em especial, a continha e apavorava.

Lágrimas cruéis e geladas correram imperiosas pelas suas bochechas.

Nuvens negras, pesadas, irreais, cobriam o céu completamente negro. Brilho algum, nenhum resquício dele, restava na imensidão que se erguia amedrontante infinitamente além do que a vista jamais poderia alcançar. Sem dúvidas, esmagaria o mundo com seu peso absoluto caso desabasse, e nem Deus seria capaz de impedir tal desastre.

Ela se sentia pequena e insignificante, quase inexistente, diante da infinita escuridão que a circulava. Uma cruel insanidade tentava se apoderar de seus sentidos, informando-a que era nada diante de toda a atmosfera dominante, e que se não estivesse longe daquele lugar, se tornaria parte dele, e se tornaria tão depressiva quanto sua bruma.

Desorientação. Apenas isso. Não havia chão sob seus pés, ou oxigênio para respirar, e nem paredes para lhe proteger. Estava sozinha. Cada momento de terror que passara na sua vida ela revivia em flashes na sua lembrança. Ia sucumbir. Era impossível resistir à força maligna que emanava daquele lugar irreal, indescritível, inacreditável.

Com seus últimos resquícios de força, apenas a força humana existente dentro do seu coração, respirou fundo do ar podre, congelado, pesado. Tinha um objetivo muito claro, tinha um sentimento muito forte que a trouxera até ali, e não ia desistir até cumpri-lo.

_**- - -**_

A fortaleza de Azkaban. Um gigantesco e espectral castelo de pedras negras, cujas torres se perdiam nas nuvens imperiosas. Suas muralhas tinham resistido bravamente através dos tempos, tinham agüentado intactas as ameaças das tempestades, da umidade, do salitre, e da magia negra que abrigava. Não era nada mais do que uma armadura, forte o suficiente para proteger sua prole maligna e não sucumbir às iminências que sobrevinham de seu interior.

Suas paredes de limosas pedras se confundiam com a escuridão da noite, a tornando parte da penumbra e da obscuridade. Ela não era mais do que a encarnação do pior lugar já imaginado pela mente doentia do homem. Um pesadelo real o suficiente para oferecer algo pior do que a morte. O covil dos dementadores e o calabouço dos culpados... e dos inocentes.

Seus corredores desfocados e repletos de sombras pareciam se fechar contra os visitantes, ameaçar esmagá-los até padecerem em pó. Não poupavam os bons pensamentos, e incidiam as piores lembranças em cada um dos seus sentidos. Não eram necessárias as criaturas malignas - a própria atmosfera dava conta de mergulhar qualquer ser no seu próprio poço de incertezas e desgraças.

Ali, através de suas grossas colunas, não ecoavam passos e não ressoavam respirações. O silêncio absoluto e esmagador entorpecia os que se aventuravam a desbravá-las.

_**- - - **_

Uma mera burocracia permitia que os prisioneiros recebessem visitas em datas importantes. O Natal e o Halloween eram os únicos dias em que visitantes eram permitidos a ver seus parentes, amigos e conhecidos. Raramente isso acontecia, porque qualquer pessoa tendia a ignorar essas datas e não se aproximarem de Azkaban.

A sala de visitas se assemelhava somente a mais um dos calabouços das masmorras sufocantes. Poucos archotes iluminavam o ambiente vasto e enregelante, e sua pouca luminosidade permitia vislumbrar o chão limoso e gosmento, as paredes com infiltrações e mofo e nenhum, absolutamente nenhum móvel presente. Apenas um contínuo banco de pedra se erguia pelas paredes pútridas.

A pesada grande rangeu. Livy levantou os olhos, com medo do que veria. Se desejasse se mover, isso seria impossível.

Dois dementadores seguravam um homem. Nem de longe, este se assemelhava à Sirius Black.

As forças dele pareciam evanescer a cada minuto de seu corpo. Os olhos, antes tão negros, brilhantes e vivos, iam perdendo o brilho aos poucos, sendo tomados por uma escuridão infinita e impenetrável, incompreensível para quem não estivesse vivendo o que ele vivia.

O brilho de sua pele morena se esvaira e dera lugar a um moribundo branco cera, e suas profundas olheiras sob os olhos indicavam todas as suas infinitas noites inexistentes, ou, quem sabe, sempre presentes.

Os dementadores os deixaram a sós, fechando o portão de ferro com um ruído rouco e forte, indicando claramente o quão impossível seria fugir dali. Eles não ousariam.

_**- - - **_

As lágrimas tinham voltado a correr pela face aterrorizada de Livy. Ela não conseguia acreditar, mais do que nunca, naquele momento, o que sua vida e a de Sirius tinha se tornado. Como podia ter acontecido uma reviravolta tão grande? Tinham planejado algo tão diferente...

Para onde tinham ido os sonhos que julgavam tão reais e próximos de se realizarem? E todos aqueles planos que faziam? E o casamento, a festa, a casa, a família, a felicidade? Podia sumir assim, como se nunca tivesse passado de planos insanos da mente de dois jovens sonhadores demais?

E todo aquele amor que moveria cada uma das montanhas e faria brilhar cada uma das estrelas? Era parte do sonho também? Fora apenas uma ilusão?

Livy soube que não no exato momento em que seus olhares se encontraram. Os sonhos poderiam ter sido fragmentados e afogados pela violenta onda do terror, mas o amor sempre tinha sido real. Real e imortal.

Era aquele antigo olhar que sustentavam desde que perceberam se amar. Aquele que cintilava e acalmava, evaporava as inseguranças, os transportava para seu mundo próprio de plenitude e intensidade...

_Em um outro lar, onde não há dor_

_Ninguém vive só, em busca de um amor_

Ela andou até ele vagarosamente. Aos poucos, o Sirius que sempre conhecera ia se revelando por trás daquela imagem de abandono. O Sirius que conhecera e amara desde o início dos tempos. O homem com o qual compartilhara seus temores, suas vontades, seus momentos.

Vagarosamente, sentiu a respiração quente dele em sua pele. Sentiu-se acolhida, de volta ao seu próprio coração e ao seu corpo, como não vinha sentindo há muito tempo. Correu os dedos pela pele dele... precisava saber se era real. A realidade andava tão longe de sua vida ultimamente...

Mas sim, ainda havia sangue correndo debaixo daquela pele aparentemente sem vida. E seus olhos enegrecidos e profundos a fitavam com uma intensidade significativa. Não necessitavam palavras, havia muito tempo em que eles podiam se comunicar apenas com o olhar...

E os lábios se uniram vagarosamente. Mais do que qualquer coisa, e antes de qualquer palavra, precisavam se sentir novamente. As saudades até ali tinham sido um deserto de areia e aridez que precisava de água, de alimento e de conforto, e só existia conforto se estavam juntos novamente.

_Ninguém quer brigar, não há solidão_

_Posso não saber, o que fazer_

_Mas dentro do meu coração..._

Um beijo longo e sentido. Uma retomada de tudo que já tinham vivido até ali, e uma necessidade sendo suprida depois da eternidade que pareciam estar separados.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou depois de algum tempo. Sua voz era apenas uma lembrança do que fora longe daquele pesadelo, mas ainda a acalmava e tranqüilizava seu coração inquieto.

- Eu não poderia estar em outro lugar senão aqui, Sirius. - ela sussurrou, em momento nenhum ficando longe dele. Sentia-se como se pudesse morrer se não prolongasse o contato tão vital para seus sentidos.

- Pois não devia. - ele suspirou derrotado. - Mas estou feliz que tenha vindo.

_Eu sei_

_Com o meu amor_

_Onde quer que eu vá_

_Meu lar é quando estou contigo_

_Eu vou, seja aonde for_

_Só pra te encontrar_

_E te abraçar... com o meu amor_

- Você está bem? - Livy não continha suas lágrimas novamente. Seu coração e sua garganta estavam apertados de dor e agonia.

Sirius a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Estarei enquanto eu souber que você e Anne estão em segurança. Como ela está?

- Está bem. - disse num fiapo de voz. - Está com saudades suas.

- Também tenho saudades dela. - ele alisou levemente o topo da cabeça dela. - e saudades suas.

- Olhe - Livy começou, limpando as lágrimas da face e se afastando levemente para encará-lo. - Eu estou tentando... vou descobrir como provar que você é inocente. - ele riu levemente, quase irônico. - Mas você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu!

- Apenas mudamos de fiel de última hora. Fui estúpido, achei que Voldemort nunca ia imaginar que Pedro seria o fiel do segredo. Ah Livy... - ele engoliu em seco dolorosamente. - Eu matei Lílian e Tiago! Estão todos certos, a culpa foi minha!

- Não! - ela exclamou, mais lágrimas desesperadas vertendo de seus olhos. - Não fale isso, você os amava! A culpa não foi sua, e sim daquele traidor miserável!

- _Traidor miserável... - _Sirius repetiu como um grunhido, os olhos faiscando de um jeito perigoso e assustador que Livy não reconhecia. Logo ela que sempre achara conhecer tanto aqueles olhos, e cada um dos sentimentos que deles emanavam. - Eu vou me vingar dele! Vou sair desse inferno só para matá-lo, Livy, e ele vai ter uma morte mais dolorosa do que seus piores pesadelos!

Ela recuou, amedrontada. Quem era aquele que Sirius estava se tornando? Teve medo. Gostaria que ele não mudasse, continuasse o mesmo Sirius doce e carinhoso, e brincalhão e amoroso, e não alguém cruel e vingativo, com aquele olhar obscuro que adotava e que ela não gostaria de aceitar.

_Será que seremos nós mesmos novamente?_

Mas percebeu que não havia como continuarem as mesmas pessoas, depois do que estava acontecendo com suas vidas. Ela mesma tinha consciência de que não era a mesma, e que jamais voltaria a ser, ainda que resistisse...

O mundo não mais seria aquele que conhecia e amava antes dos tempos de trevas.

_Eu tentei fugir, não queria ver..._

_Mas o nosso amor é o que me faz viver_

_Há um mundo assim_

_Feito só para nós_

_E eu quero que o mundo inteiro ouça agora a nossa voz..._

_Eu sei_

_Com o nosso amor_

_Onde quer que eu vá_

_Meu lar é quando estou contigo_

_Eu vou, seja aonde for_

_Só pra te encontrar_

_E te abraçar_

_Com o nosso amor..._

_**- - -**_

Se despedir dele fora tão doloroso quanto a morte que sentia circundá-la. Por que tinha a sensação de que aquela era a última vez que encararia seus olhos negros neste mundo? Não gostava de pensar nisso, mas era tão real e verdadeiro quanto sua angustia desmedida...

Fechou os olhos, com vontade, mais do que nunca, de abandonar o mundo que tendia a esmagá-la violentamente entre suas garras mortais, e de deixar para trás o nada que se tornara. Ainda lembrava das ultimas palavras que Sirius sussurrara em seu ouvido antes de partir.

_Não se preocupe, Livy. Isso vai acabar... vai ficar tudo bem. _

Talvez, realmente, quando acabasse. Mas só quando _tudo_ acabasse, e isso era o que Livy temia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/B.:**Eu avisei! Avisei muitas vezes que "coisas piores viriam" e vieram! Então, digam aí, a escritora tem ou não talento para filmes de terror? Tô até pensando em fazer uma enquete. _

_É isso aí, mandem uma coruja para ela confirmando seu talento nato, quem sabe ela até seja cotada para dirigir o sexto filme de HP, rs, rs._

_Oh, yeh! Vamos torcer para Ly conseguir o cargo e HP 6 ter uma classificação 18 anos! _

_Se a Warner não gostar da idéia, eu me ofereço para o cargo! _

_A beta sorri malignamente enquanto seus olhos refletem dois imensos cifrões_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A: **Anh... oi. _Ly escondendo o rosto com as mãos _Certo, eu vejo vossos olhares malignos e assassinos sobre mim. TUDO BEM! Eu admito que exagerei! Eu admito que esse capítulo foi malvadeza para uma primeira atualização do ano! Podem jogar as pedras, agora!

Na verdade antes que eu seja apedrejada eu tenho alguns comunicados a fazer:

- A música que aparece no decorrer do capítulo _bochechas corando _é _Como o Nosso Amor, _do filme (ai, Merlin) Rei Leão II. Não, por favoooooor, não façam essa cara, eu amo essa música...

- O próximo cap se chama **Felicidades. **Esse é um motivo para vocês não me matarem imediatamente, não é? Isso pra quem está emocionalmente esmagado depois desse capítulo, rs, rs.

- Estamos mais perto do fim do que do começo da Frag. Aliás, um pouco depois da metade. Significa que eu estou começando a me roer de ansiedade aqui, ai Merlin...

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**miss Jane: **Oiê, linda! Ah, eu queria fazer uma declaração: eu só falto sair gritando e pulando quando eu vejo seu HeY, sabia? Eu adooooooro, amo, venero, curto, sou APAIXONADA pelos seus reviews! Aliás, obrigada por existir! Eu não poderia ter uma fã mais especial! Essa sua última review, eu gostei tanto dela que eu resolvi te dedicar esse cap! Mesmo correndo o risco de deixar um monte de gente com ciúmes, rsrs...

Será que você sentiu falta da Frag esses dias? Porque eu demorei MEEEESMO de postar dessa vez, rs, rs. E bom, se você não é criativa em reviews, eu não sei o que você é... rsrs.

Acho que a sua pergunta sobre visitar Sirius está deveras respondida... Bom, eu juro que a sua idéia de a Livy ser presa por visitar Sirius foi devidamente anotada na minha listinha de maldades... mas fica pra outra, rsrs. Aliás, já que você perguntou se a Livy vai ter momento feliz, bom... teoricamente sim. Pelo menos um, como você disse. Quero dizer, ela não está bem o suficiente por dentro para conseguir ter um momento feliz, acho que é isso que acontece... Ah, eu entendi a coisa do fragmentos, ok? Heuehuehuehuheheuhauhuh!

Adorei saber que você simpatizou com a Sophia! Quero dizer, ela vai aparecer na VAN, sim! Ela vai praticamente salvar a Anne de um destino traumatizante e infeliz... ou algo assim, rs.

Sobre o "sério" entre parênteses, é porque se o Remus POR ACASO gostou da Sophia, bom, ele não teria muitos motivos para desejar as felicidades dela com outro cara, não é? Ah, os deuses do nosso monótono e entediante universo paralelo estão me dizendo que Austin (adoro o name tb!) vai continuar no mistério... _risada maligna_

Eu só acho que ele PODE chegar próximo ao fungo da bactéria no micróbio do microorganismo causador de doenças de meio milímetro da suejeira que eu também duvido (rsrs) que exista do dedo mínimo do pé esquerdo do seu Remus... (deixo vc se apropriar dele, mas não vai se acostumando...). A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é de que eu vou anotar isso, isso sim!

Se você achou o cap anterior pequeno, esse ta maior. Ah, explicações sobre dona Sol ficam para a VAN, ok? Mas eu não nego que ela ainda aparece aqui na Frag, sim. Na verdade eu fiquei tão encantada-lisonjeada-emocionada-com-olhinhos-brilhando sobre vc ter gostado do cap do Harry que eu acabei esquecendo de contratar o matador de aluguel, que no caso seria o Leon de O Profissional... huahuahuah!

Peninha que você parou aqui! Eu queria mesmo é que você ficasse escrevendo e escrevendo e escrevendo séculos e séculos pra eu ficar rindo que nem uma boba na frente do PC, exatamente como eu fiquei, então eu quero comunicar que amei cada um dos parênteses e "²" e corais gospel que me deu até vontade de ouvir esse seu lindo-e-maravilhoso-salve-salve-CD do Fall Out Boy do qual eu nunca ouvir falar...

Sua review não foi grande e chata e inútil! Ela foi "poderia-ser-maior", extremamente maravilhosa, magnífica e magnânima e iluminou o meu dia como um belo sol de verão, mas eu devo comunicar na minha total incredulidade de qualquer Maroto (mesmo que seja o Remus!) se assemelhar nem de looooonge com um anjo...

B-jinhos! Não me abandone!

**Angel Blackie: **Hay! Você não sabe como eu fico feliz sobre você estar adorando a minha fic! Ah, eu atualizo normalmente uma vez por semana, normalmente nos sábados, que é quando eu tenho tempo... é claro que essa atualização demorou MUITO mais e peço perdão... Ah! Fui olha lá a tua fic! Mas ela já tem montes de caps, é enorme! Ultimamente eu ando super sem tempo, mas assim que eu puder vou dar uma olhada nela, ok? Beijos! E não, CLARO QUE NÃO ME IMPORTO te ter me adicionado aos favoritos, aliás, EU ESTOU DANDO PULOS DE ALEGRIA!

**Mah: **Hei! Eu tinha sentido sua falta, moça! Ainda bem que você voltou e voltou com tudo! Respondendo a sua pergunta, não, eu não vou escrever os doze anos de Sirius em Azkaban... pelo menos não aqui na Frag... na verdade a Frag já está um pouco depois da metade. E sim, nas férias continuarei postando! E também prometo não demorar mais TANTO pra atualizar como dessa vez, é que eu tava viajando! E que bom que está torcendo pelo Remus e a Sol juntos! Beijinhos, te adoro e adoro quando você aparece, vê se não me abandona!

**Fabri P. Malfoy: **Amoooooooooooooooooooooooreka! Vós por aká! Eu sei bem do seu xodó pela Frag, rsrs. Mas se você fica nostálgica em reler os caps, imagina eu! In the very (acabei de inventar isso), eu nem acreditei quando reli isso hoje! Digo, EU ESCREVI ISSO? Eu só podia estar atacada, possuída! Sem dúvidas que indo assim eu podia mesmo fazer filme de terror... Ah! Preciso de um tipo de inspiração dessa de novo pra escrever AQUELE cap da VAN... e principalmente para dar início à IRN, que se encontra bloqueada antes mesmo de ser iniciada, aff! SÓ. EU. CONSIGO!

**Lou: **Minha amorinha querida! O name da Pérola surgiu do nada... mas eu também acho que tem tudo haver com ela... E a cor dos olhos dela é azul-piscina, ok? Ela também é bem temperamental e odeia estranhos... já podemos imaginar que ela não vai se dar muito pacificamente com uma certa coruja branca de olhos âmbar que conhecemos... cof, cof.

A aparência da Sophia é segredo, se eu contar estraga a surpresa! Mas é certo que ela está bem feliz, ao lado do Austin, pelo menos por enquanto, não é? Sabe que eu também esperava que a Anne pudesse ficar com a Sophia caso a Livy não pudesse? Vamos ver se isso dá certo... O Dom que a Livy falou é outro segredinho revelado na VAN, se prepara! Mas que a Livy tem coragem de sobra pra encarar AzKaban pelo Sirius, isso ela tem...

E a srta. Sabe demais sobre a Black Destiny sim senhora! E na verdade eu estou até com um pouco de medo de você não gostar do novo nome da BdL, porque ele precisa de um tempo pra a gente se acostumar... mas parece que a Fabri gostou, então se eu sou louca, não sou a única, huahuah!

Quanto aos concursos, eu estou pensando mas por enquanto eles não existem! Sabe, Lou, eu não sei se a gente brigaria falando sobre o Harry e o Sirius... quer dizer, a Bruninha, por exemplo, ela ADORA o Sirius assim que nem eu e a gente não briga, pelo contrário, a gente se junta pra falar daquele gostoso!

As reuniões ficam pra mais tarde, ok? Até porque a BdL-IRN está publicada antes mesmo de começar, o que, claro, me deixa aterrorizada... Embora eu não concorde que ruivas combinem mais com loiros! Ok, que eu nem gosto de loiros em geral e eu prefiro mil vezes morenos, mas tudo bem...

E pra você não reclamar, essa resposta está grande sim! Agora, se você chorou nesse cap (e eu acredito que sim, pelo que te conheço...), parece que eu tenho vocação em assustar até a mim mesma com esses caps tenebrosos, heuehue!

Bom, miga, vc demorou com a review e eu com a atualização... estamos quites, se bem que eu não vou fazer mais isso naum... E atenção, que o cap II da OHG foi publicado!

Beijinhos, linda-lou! Te amoadoro! Ly.

**Rafinha: **Migax! Sua review dessa vez foi enorme! Foi a maior! Eu ADOREEEEEEEEEIII!

Você vai reparar que dessa vez eu não poupei palavras... pelo menos não no que se diz adjetivos e descrições aterrorizantes, não? E é sim, a Sophia ta feliz, mas parece que felicidade dura pouco aqui na Black Destiny... eu disse PARECE, não vá começar a tomar conclusões precipitadas!

Ainda bem que você soube caçar o trechinho revelador ali! Ai, como eu AMO quando vc faz a review assim destacando os trechos! É, a Anne PODE ficar com a Sophia caso algo aconteça com a Livy, resta saber se ela VAI ficar com a Sophia...

Ah, sim, a capa da Black Destiny! Eu vou te mandar sim, mas acho que antes vou fazer umas modificações nela. Eu também queria te pedir depois pra você colocar as minhas capas lá no photobucket pra eu poder pôr o link aqui... (lá vai eu te explorar mais um pouquinho!)

Aaaaai, aaaaaai, o Mich! O lindo, gostoso, delicioso e maravilhoso Michael! Avisa pra o Draco que ele TEM que parar de se meter no seu LIVRO DE CONQUISTAS, caramba!

Ah. Agora faltam 5 caps pra a Frag acabar. E agora é vez de você ver o Draco-Baby-De-Bochechas-Rosas-Malfoy, assim que eu tiver tempo, inspiração e criatividade juntamente e ao mesmo tempo!

Na verdade eu acho que eu estou traumatizando vocês, sabe, porque agora vocês acham que eu vou matar todo mundo, HUAHUAHUAHUAHAH! _risada maligna que o tio Voldie ensinou pra a Fabri e que ela ensinou pra mim_

HEY! Será que VOCÊ ESTÁ APAIXONADA E NÃO CONTOU PRA NINGUÉM, DONA RAFAELA? Ai, ai, hein moça!

Você sabe, eu amei a Quatro Letras, você tem que parar de dizer por ai que está sem inspiração, menina! Agora beijos, se não essa resposta não acaba nunca! Ah, pode continuar mandando reviews enormes, eu deixo!

Babyly.

**FIM DOS AGRADECIMENTOS**

Pessoas! Eu sei que existe uma coisa chamada "reply", mas eu acho tão sem gracinha... usando das palavras da Rafa! Então o reply fica pra as shorts, está bem? E para o cap final da Frag!

Eu gostaria que quem está lendo a Frag e não está mandando review, por favor, me dê um alô de presente de ano novo, porque eu estou carente!

Outra coisa: leiam **HARRY POTTER E O HERDEIRO GRIFFINDOR**, uma fanfic fantástica e emocionante, de **FABRI P. MALFOY**, vocês a encontram em meu profile em autores preferidos!

Paro por aqui! Beijos e abraços! Não deixem de apertar **"submit review"** e fazer uma escritora macabra feliz!

**Ass:** **Digníssima Lady Ly Anne Black, morrendo de arrependimento por ter demorando tanto de atualizar, mas ainda assim, pedindo reviews gigantescos! **


	8. Felicidades

**Disclaimer: Todos os direitos autorais de Harry Potter para a Jô. Todos os direitos autorais da Black Destiny para mim.**

**Nota: Essa fanfic é a primeira da série Black Destiny. **

_**Capítulo VIII - Felicidades**_

_Vem do infinito da estrela cadente_

_Do espelho da alma dos filhos da gente_

_De algum lugar_

_Só pra iluminar_

_**- - -**_

_01 de Janeiro de 1982, St. Sensille, Inglaterra. _

_Querida prima, _

_Lhe foi escrito um destino em linhas curvas e tortuosas, com letras finas e floreadas, porém borradas de lágrimas e pelo tempo. Mas você bem sabe do que falo, e sabe mais que eu, de modo que digo apenas para guardar o drama na nossa velha caixinha de maus sentimentos, e viver, seja lá quanto tempo - sabe que pode ser um dia ou cem anos, o mais eternamente que dure. _

_Graças a Deus que Harry está bem... ele tem uma aura de poder muito forte, e será esperado dele grandes feitos. Harry vai carregar enormes pesos nas costas, e de um todo, o que sofre é uma preparação para o que está por vir. Eu o desejo sorte de muito coração. _

_Por favor, prima, não quero ver-te triste! Sua filha precisa de alegria para ser saudável, e você é a única que pode lhe fornecer isso tanto quanto for necessário. Tio Joseph tem razão, pare de fingir que sua mãe ainda é alguma coisa na sua vida!_

_Falar nisso, como o tio está? Diga à ele que peço desculpas por não ter me despedido antes de vir embora, mas que o amo e morro de saudades. _

_Ir á Azcaban é uma escolha sua, e só digo "espero que dê tudo certo". Que posso dizer? Que Sirius estar naquele lugar enche minha alma de tristeza? Já não se faz necessário._

_Por aqui anda tudo bem. Eu estou morando na casa do Austin, e parece que consegui vagas para ensinar na Beuxbattons! Estou tão feliz! Mas não é só isso..._

_Ontem aconteceu uma coisa estranha... bem, andam acontecendo coisas estranhas comigo desde um mês atrás, mas ontem foi definitivo... digo, em minha cabeça, ao menos. Deus, como digo? Estou desconfiando que... é besteira, sei sim. Sonhei que eu ficaria grávida em breve. Não sei se devo levar á sério, afinal eu deveria se _estivesse _grávida, mas você bem sabe como são meus sonhos..._

_Austin não costuma leva-los a sério também, então não pretendo contar até ter certeza. _

_Mande beijos para a minha afilhada querida, está bem? E _pare _de dizer que vão acontecer _coisas _com você, apenas enfrente-as como uma verdadeira grifinória! _

_Também amo você, e tenho fé que esse tempo horrível no nosso céu de sonhos vai passar..._

_Morrendo de saudades,_

_Sophia Loren (quase "Sophia Neveu", Austin está providenciando os papeis para o casamento!)._

_**- - -**_

Livy enrolou a carta da prima e a depositou cuidadosamente na caixa em que abrigava todas as outras.

Melancólica, enxugou as lágrimas de saudades que costumavam correr em seu rosto com as costas da mão. Ainda havia mais um bilhete e uma foto que Pérola trouxera.

_"Aqui somos eu e Austin, e olhe só onde estamos morando? Não parecemos felizes? E verdadeiramente estamos!"_

Livy sorriu para si mesma e pegou a foto. Ali estava Sophia, as ondas dos cabelos dourados flutuando atrás de si e um sorriso radiante na face, e também estava Austin, que Livy conhecia de vista. Ele também parecia completamente feliz em companhia de Sophia, a abraçando pela cintura e por vezes beijando suas bochechas coradas de frio.

Ao fundo Livy pôde ver uma casa realmente bonita, com um jardim muito verde e a sacada branca e azul. Realmente, era a casa que Sophia sempre tinha sonhando morar.

**_- - - _**

Um tempo depois, Livy saiu do seu quarto e desceu as escadas até a sala de estar. Era um dos melhores lugares da casa, onde a lareira estava sempre acesa e o ambiente quente e aconchegante, e as poltronas sempre pareciam convidativas para um bom descanso.

Lá encontrou o pai com Anne no colo, e sorriu carinhosamente.

Quase todas as noites o Sr. Joseph colocava a neta para dormir, lhe contando histórias de fadas e príncipes, como um precioso ritual. Naquele momento a pequena já adormecera, e Livy entrou silenciosamente na sala, recebendo o olhar acolhedor do pai.

Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da dele, se largando e relaxando ali, fixando os olhos na chama que crepitava alegremente na lareira.

- Acabou de chegar uma carta da Sophia. - comentou distraída, sem desviar os olhos das chamas. Sempre que estava ali se lembrava do salão comunal da Grifinória. Às vezes ficava bem quieta ali e fingia que estava em Hogwarts, novamente com Sirius e com seus amigos, sem as grandes preocupações e dores, e se sentia bem, como se sua vida atual não passasse, por momentos, de pesadelos distantes.

- E ela está bem? - Joseph perguntou, alisando com carinho as madeixas muito negras e lisas de Anne, que se espalhavam pelas costas da menininha.

- Ah, está sim - Livy continuou, sorrindo levemente, saboreando a sensação de ter o calor do fogo aquecendo seu corpo. - Ela pediu para que eu avisasse ao senhor que ela pede desculpas por ter saído sem se despedir, e manda beijos.

- Talvez Sophia estivesse mesmo certa, Livy - Joseph concluiu. A filha levantou os olhos para ele, esperando uma conclusão. - Você não acha que sim? Ela fez a coisa que achou certa, seguiu a si própria, não se deixou levar pela opinião das pessoas que não viviam sua vida. Não poderemos realmente saber, mas acho que ela está mais feliz assim.

- Ela parece feliz, papai.

- E você? - ele perguntou depois de algum tempo. - Achou respostas em Azcaban para as suas dúvidas?

Livy suspirou longa e pesadamente.

- Descobri que as respostas estavam sempre dentro de mim. Eu só precisava vê-lo novamente... - e parou de falar, caso contrário choraria novamente. A dor sobre Sirius ainda era inacreditável.

- Se sente mais segura agora?

- Não sei se estarei novamente, mas... _ele disse que ia ficar tudo bem, no final. _

- Bom, Livy - foi a vez de Joseph suspirar, conformado. - Eu já lhe disse... só ficará bem se você acreditar que vai ficar.

_**N/B: **Aproveitaram este capítulo para respirarem um pouco? É, nós todos vamos precisar de muito oxigênio para a reta final._

_Ah, quero ver todos vcs enchendo a caixa de entrada da Ly com rewiens! Caso alguém tenha lido e não comentou por preguiça, pode se preparar, nós o locarizaremos e entregaremos o dossiê completo do preguiçoso ao Dark Lord._

_Depois não digam que não avisei!_

**N/A: **O nosso famigerado Dark Lorde mandou avisar que já está preparando uma doce Poção Para Derreter Entranhas que dedicará àqueles que não comentarem esse cap. Sinto muito, pessoas, nada posso fazer... afinal, é a palavra do Lord, hehehe.

Bom, a Sophia aparece, o papai da Livy aparece e a Anne também aparece! E estamos mesmo chegando à reta final da fic!

Quero agradecer de coração a quem comentou esse cap: **Rafinha, Janinha (é vc mesmo, moça!), Lou, Angel e Fabri!**

Bom, é isso, beijokas e fiquem atentos às atualizações das outras fics!

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Rafinha: **Menina! Amei sua review! Como eu posso fazer um cap assim? Mata o Sirius de novo que tu descobre, huahuah! Mas esse cap de Azkaban é o meu preferidérrimo da Frag! Quer dizer, talvez tirando o cap 11... Eu não me importaria de ficar no lugar da Jô, até porque, depois do HPB... já dá pra prever a catástrofe que o livro 7 vai ser!

O diálogo! Amei o diálogo deles! Foi tudo, foi lindo, foi maravilhoso! (modéééésta!). E aquele trechinho revelador... pode por fé nele! Bom, a Frag ta na reta final. Ou seja, a VAN ta chegando perto... Beijos!

**Lou: **Louzita! Review linda, mas eu n posso responde-la na integra no momento, pra poder atualizar rápido.. E ai, esse cap é mais alegrinho? Rsrs, as coisas melhoram um tiquinho antes de piorar de vez, pode deixar.

Pode esperar pra o q vc quer saber... a aparência da Sophia, o Dom... aposto q vc sobrevive à VAN! É SÉRIO q vc acha q o Austin vai aprontar com a Sol? Nossa...

Bom, a resposta não ficou TÃÃÃÃOOOOOO grande, né... mas eu estou pensando em mais concursos, viu!

**Angel Blackie: **Dona Angel! Adivinha? Eu tô lendo A Nossa História fervorosamente! Tô no cap 16, viu! Quando eu chegar lá no último publicado ai eu faço a maior review q vc já viu na sua vida, huahuah! Pode apostar que eu to amando!

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **Jane… eu simplesmente não sei o que te dizer... Eu ri e chorei e me emocionei com a tua review... uma review LINDA, PERFEITA, MARAVILHOSA, HIPER ENGRAÇADA E CRIATIVA! Vc n sabe como eu fico estasiada de ela ter sido pra mim! Eu adorei ela, foi um presente, uma das melhores reviews da minha vida! É inacreditável a sua decidação pra fazer uma review daquela, nossa... muito obrigada! Obrigadíssima!

E eu não tenho palavras para agradecê-lo o suficiente! Nem sei o que dizer! Sério, eu só posso dizer mesmo que eu amei! Eu amo suas reviews, todas elas, cada linha, cada palavra, cada vírgula, cada tudo!

E fico mt feliz q vc tenha gostado da descrição de Azkaban! Eu peguei meio pesado, rsrs. E como eu NÃO QUERO VC DE PULSOS CORTADOS, cá está a atualização! Beijo pra sua vó! Te adoro, Janinha! (intimida³³³³³³³³³, rsrs!)

**Fabri: **Lindinha do meu pequeno e Black coração! Eu tenho certeza do seu amor pela Frag tanto quanto o meu! Mas não deprime, por favor... vc tem que se manter inteira para segurar o tarado do Andrew, lembra? Beijinhos! (pra ele tb!)

**FIM DOS AGRADECIMENTOS**

Beijos!

Ly Anne Black.


	9. Os Longbotton

**Disclaimer: Todos os direitos autorais de Harry Potter para a Jô. Todos os direitos autorais da Black Destiny para mim.**

**Nota: Essa fanfic é a primeira da série Black Destiny.**

"_Reta final... Fragmentos será inesquecível para mim em especial, me marcou muito! Ah, se a Rowling lesse essa fic ia ficar com inveja da sua capacidade de desenvolver uma trama fornecida com alguns elementos e personagens, e ainda, enriquecê-los e conduzir seus destinos imprimindo sua própria marca, uma marca mais profunda que a da J.K." (Fabri Malfoy)_

**_N/A: _**Ah, a minha betinha não é um anjo? E eu, Black tão orgulhosa, não podia deixar suas belas palavritas de fora!

_**Capítulo IX - Longbottons **_

_A força vem de onde eu venho _

_De tudo que acende_

_E a vida calada me olha e entende_

_O que eu sou_

_Tudo que é maior..._

_**- - -**_

_10 de Abril 1982, Sábado, St. Sensille. _

Da janela do terceiro andar da casa da Sra. Longbotton, Livy conseguia ver a sua própria casa, as montanhas nevoentas e mesmo uma parte da floresta, ao longe. Estava frio, e as duas moças que conversavam naquele sótão se encontravam encapotadas e enluvadas, assim como as duas crianças que brincavam individualmente entre os baús empoeirados.

- De todo, eu gosto desse lugar. É tranquilo, não é? Decididamente o que eu preciso depois de toda essa guerra enlouquecida. Ainda não entendo porque reclamam tanto! - Alice comentou distraidamente, abrindo uma caixa com um cuidadoso feitiço, pois ela parecia querer se desmanchar de tão antiga.

- Espere só daqui há alguns meses, e então me diga como vai se sentir. - Livy protestou, ao mesmo tempo que tentava alcançar Anne para prender seus cabelos leves que se bagunçavam.

- Não me venha com essa conversa, Livy, eu estou feliz! - a jovem de rosto redondo disse com um meio sorriso.

- Completamente feliz? - perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não completamente feliz! Você sabe, Frank está lá na Irlanda, mas ainda assim, Livy, é bom que ele tenha arranjado um bom emprego!

- Por outro lado, teve que vir morar com sua sogra... - insinuou com um risinho.

- E eu gosto muito de Augusta. Sabe, ela me trata bem como uma filha e me ajuda a cuidar do Nev. - e olhou o filho de relance, sabendo bem da propensão a causar estragos que ele possuia, tivesse ou não um ano de idade.

- Continue jogando o jogo do contente então, se isso lhe agrada...

- Só estou tentando ser feliz novamente... - Alice suspirou baixo. - Mas e você, como anda?

- Eu estou me esforçando muito para parecer feliz, pelo menos. Você sabe, sem o Sirius - olhou pro outro lado antes que seus olhos pudessem umidecer - cuidando sozinha da Anne, com a minha mãe repetindo o tempo todo que sempre soube que... que ele era um marginal assassino. - concluiu com a voz aguda.

- É impossível que ele tenha feito algo do tipo. - Alice comentou baixo. - O Sirius jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

- O Sirius _jamais_ faria uma coisa dessas. - Livy repetiu para si mesma, enchugando os olhos com as costas da luva.

**- - -**

A vida de fato parecia ter melhorado depois da chegada de Alice, já que agora Livy tinha alguém para dividir idéias, discutir os fatos e cuidar de Anne, assim como ajudava a cuidar de Neville. As duas tinham sido amigas em Hogwarts, de modo que lembranças passadas eram sempre revividas e memoradas.

Agora, Livy se sentia quase tranqüila novamente. Os maus pressentimentos certamente nunca passariam assim tão fácil, mas podiam ser guardados e esquecidos durante os momentos em que se dedicava a reviver a amizade com sua antiga companheira de aventuras, como se fossem jovens novamente.

Talvez as ocasiões mais divertidas mesmo fossem aquelas em que Frank, uma vez por mês, ia visitar a família em St. Sensille, e assim como trazia notícias do mundo mágico, tecia conversas animadas até tarde da noite, e eles quase se sentiam novamente em Hogwarts, falando mal dos professores no pé da lareira.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_N/B: fazendo uma cerimoniosa reverência Obrigada, obrigada! Ly, eu sei que sou um anjo, um anjo de chifres e rabinho, mas ainda sim um anjo :-)_

_Quero ver, de todos vocês, elogios gloriosos para a grande Ly Anne Black, superior a Rowling! _

_Fabri vislumbrando uma legião imensa de fãs com cartazes do tipo "Nós amamos Ly Anne Black"_

_Morra de inveja, Rowling! Mhuahuahua Com sua gargalhada maléfica ainda mais aprimorada_

--------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Ai, ai... minha beta, tão exagerada... mas eh coisa de Malfoy, sabe comé!

Gente... _–lágrimas nos olhos- _a Fragmentos ta pertinho do final... Pra quem não sabe, ela tem 12 caps, portando agora faltam só três... e com muita emoção para o final, ai, ai... portanto SE PREPAREM, huahahh!

De outra forma eu tô feliz, porque a continuação dela, a VAN (o nome por enquanto é segredo...) ta indo de vento em poupa! Com um clima até mais alegrinho, rsrs. Se bem que eu devo dizer que entre o final da Frag e o começo da VAN há uma super surpresa de presente pra quem comentou/vai comentar até o final dessa fic!

E pode apostar que vocês vão amar isso!

Tô esquecendo de algo? Ah, sim. Beijos pra quem comentou o cap: **Lou, Angel, Rafinha, Fabri, Janinha e Eowin!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Lou: **Três caps pra acabar! Pra você que ta ansiosa para a VAN isso é bom, né!

O assunto Sophia é pra fic que vem... isso inclui o Austin, mocinha! Engraçado, como vc quer matar todo mundo na BD! Rsrsrs!

Acho que pelo tamanho do cap eh capaz de vc me matar!

Hey! Que suspeita do Dom é essa q vc tem? Me diz! Eu quero mt sabeeer! E vc sabe que IRN eh pra hora certa... E tipo, eu tenho a capa da Fragmentos e tb tenho a capa da VAN, e da IRN quando chamava BdL, tb tenho. 'Friends' vc sabe que eu tenho (aquela coisa linda!) e das outras fics, não mesmo.

As suas reviews continuam inspiradoras, não se atreva a me abandonar!

Beijinhoooooos!

**Angel: **Eh tão bom ouvir que vc ama a Frag! Tipo, eu tô ME APAIXONANDO pela NH, e completamente me arrastando pelo Leon! Aquele TOTOSO rebelde!

Kiss kiss!

**Rafinha: **Ahhh, Anne aparece o bastante na VAN, vc vai até enjoar dela!

Também amo o vô Joseph! Ele vai ser TÃO importante!

Tipo, miga... eu quando escrevi o cap não lembre que 'Ascaban' era Azkaban... eu tentei consertar, mas acho que passou alguns... desculpa!

Então, agora você COM CERTEZA me mata com o tamanho do cap!

Bieces! Au Revoir!

**Fabri : **Tipo... que será que aconteceu com o Austin? E todo o mistério da família Neveu? E o que o Sr. Olivaras tem haver com isso?

Ah… eu acabei de pensar uma coisa importante do Joseph e tenho que falar contigo. Depois me pergunta, hein, se não eu esqueço!

Te amuu!

**Janinha: **Aaaaaaaaai como eu não me canso de te chamar de Janinha! Janinha! Janinha! (rsrsrs... Ta vendo como você não é mais doida que eu?) Mas acontece que eu não posso te responder com páginas e páginas como eu queria fazer agora, pq a minha mãe acabou de me mandar dormir agorinha... e são uma e dez da matina...

É isso mesmo... a Frag ta na reta final, e ai eu começo a VAN. Pode apostar que a Black Destiny promete, rsrs. E não, a série não acaba antes do Sirius sair de Azkaban. Na verdade, é bem depois de ele... ahn... morrer.

Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido! Manda outro beijo pra sua avó! Ela eh hiper simpática tb!

Jinhos! Adoro-te, e nem vou falar que suas reviews iluminam meu dia!

**Eowin: **Eh, moça! Desapareceu! Me abandonou! Ah, se o estilo tah angst, não te preocupas que ele piora, rsrs!

Kissess!

**FIM DOS AGRADECIMENTOS**

Pessoal... eu quero pedir desculpas por todos os 'Ascaban' que eu escrevi, eu tava distraída...

E sinto dizer que o cap que vem se chama Lágrimas.

Amo vocês!

Ly.


	10. Lágrimas

_**Capítulo X - Lágrimas**_

_Vem como um passe de pura magia_

_Como se ouvisse e jurasse que há tempos já te conhecia_

_**- - -**_

_09 de Maio de 1982, St. Sensille, Inglaterra. _

_Caríssimas Olívia e Alice,_

_Certamente nós todos tínhamos esperanças de que tudo estivesse acabado com o fim de Voldemort, mas infelizmente sabemos que não é bem assim. A Ordem da Fênix, como sabem, se mantém atenta, e viemos nos preocupando em aliviar as Srtas. um pouco, para uma devida recuperação, depois de tantos acontecimentos lamentáveis e traumáticos. Porém coisas continuam acontecendo, e receio informar que precisamos das Srtas. de volta à ativa._

_Tenho registrado novas ações referentes aos arredores de St. Sensille, e temo que estejam em perigo e desavisadas para enfrentá-lo. Fui conotado de que alguns comensais que pareciam ter desistido do caminho das trevas após a queda de Voldemort, estão planejando um ataque, em busca de informações que possivelmente os membros da ordem - imaginam eles - guardam sobre o sumiço de seu Lorde. _

_Peço que, mais do que nunca, se mantenham vigilantes discretamente, nunca esquecendo que o inimigo desfalcado se torna instável. _

_Alvo Dumbledore. _

Assim que Alice acabou de ler a carta, grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto redondo e corado. Livy, que fazia brigadeiro para Neville e Anne, deixou cair a colher de pau na pia, em choque. Se virou devagar e fitou a amiga, depois a carta.

Como uma maldição, um frio que vinha de todos os lados tomou seu corpo, e ela sentiu uma forte tontura, e apoiou-se na mesa de carvalho, a pele fria e pálida.

Logo quando tinha pensado que o pesadelo tinha acabado... quando as coisas voltavam a ser alegres e simples e leves, sua filha cada vez mais linda e sua vida se enchendo de luz novamente... a escuridão insistia em a engolfar. Por que a paz tinha de ser tão breve e o terror tão eterno?

Era um pesadelo inacabável, não devia ter alimentado esperanças de seu fim...

Alice estava em estado de choque bem na sua frente, a carta nas mãos, o corpo frágil prestes a desabar de terror. Livy andou até lá e ambas se abraçaram, embora soubessem que, a partir dali, cada uma passaria a viver novamente seus terrores individuais.

Alice abraçou carinhosamente o filho, que, espantado com a vibração pesada do ar - e sua sensibilidade aguçada por ser criança, estava assustado.

Então alguém entrou na cozinha, e olhou para as duas sem entender. Alice correu para ele e o abraçou fortemente, recomeçando a soluçar em seu ombro.

- O que é que está acontecendo? - Frank perguntou. Livy tinha esquecido completamente que ele tinha avisado por carta que chegaria naquela semana, mas de certo modo se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada de tê-lo ali com elas.

Embora a vontade de ter Sirius ali lhe protegendo, junto com a dor de não tê-lo nunca mais, tivesse renascido em seu íntimo com a força de uma tempestade.

_**hr**_

_**N/B:** Oh, sim, lágrimas e mais lágrimas! Poxa, Ly , o que seria de cap. como este senão fosse euzinha aqui pra dar uma amenizada nos ânimos! Rs,rs,rs, brincadeirinha, eu também adoro uma boa novela mexicana!_

_A beta viu-se obrigada a retirar-se de seu dark-escritório-quarto por motivos de força maior. Entenda-se aqui "força maior" como o berrador indestrutível enviado pela srta. Black_

_**hr **_

**N/A: **Isso mesmo... Mais um cap pequeno! Antes que tentem me linchar ou sei lá porque, eu explico: eh tipo assim, o cap que vem é MUITO grande, e como eu não sou exatamente uma pessoa boa... tinha que deixar vcs no gostinho!

Eu quero REVIEWS falando de uma idéia geral de COMO vcs acham que essa fic vai acabar, porque ela ESTÁ acabando e mais que nunca, estou curiosíssima para saber o que vocês pensam sobre isso!

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Lou: **Menina Malfoy! Sabe que eu gostei daquela coisa do trailer, me forneceu idéias interessantes... Bom, as coisas tão PIORANDO _será que alguém percebeu?_

As suas idéias e especulações, eu te disse, estão quase no ponto! Vc eh uma especuladora exemplar!

Se "como o cap tah pequeno a rvw tbm n vai ficar grande..." (como vc mesma disse), isso quer dizer que a review para o próximo cap vai ser ENORME, neh? Bom saber!

Tanks!

**Angel: **Cap curtinho de novo! Quando você ler o próximo vai se satisfazer... querer me matar talvez... não duvido nada!

Não demorei nadinha pra atualizar... AHHHHHHHHH, O LEONNNNNNN! SUSPIROS

**Eowin: **Eu perdôo seu abandono... foi bom vc aparecer novamente, afinal! E fico HIPERFELIZ que a série já tem uma leitora fiel!

Kixx!

**Janinhaaa: **(Janinha! Janinha!) Três caps… é isso mesmo... agora dois... se prepara... cap quem vem ABALA...

EHHHHHHHHHHH! O SIRIUS FOI PRA NARNIA! TAH TOMANDO CHÁ COM O FOFO DO TUMNUS! VAMO LÁ BUSCAR ELEEEEEE!

Catástrofe? Eu, planejando catástrofe? Imagiiiiiiiiiinaaaa! Eu sou uma SANTAA! E não sou SÁDICA!

Kisses! Janinha! Janinha! Janinha! Janinhaaaaaaaa! (sinto olhares assassinos sobre mim...)

From Ly.

**Mah: **Capítulos? Diminuindo? Impressão sua... se prepara pra o cap que vem... ta de arrasar...

SURPRESAS sim! Espere pra ver! Vcs todas vão A-D-O-R-A-R!

Você conta MUITO como alguém que me apoiou desde o comecinho!

Bieces!

**FIM DOS AGRADECIMENTOS**

Só pra avisar... pra quem ainda não captou... o próximo cap é importante... decisivo... intrigante... violento... MAGNÍFICO! Tô muito curiosa com as ameaças de morte que receberei depois dele!

Beijos, pessoas... quem ta lendo e ainda não comentou, essa eh a hora... tah correndo o risco de ficar sem o presente final, hein!

Ly!


	11. Breathe No More

**Disclaimer: Esse treco pertence a mim. Fui eu quem tive as idéias malucas e eu quem assinei meu atestado de morte. Obviamente a J.K. contribui criando tudo, mas quem realmente está ligando? (_ignorem-me..._) **

**N/A: **Anh... olá, pessoas! Por favor, não me perguntem como eu tenho qualquer tipo de cara de pau de aparecer aqui antes de vocês lerem esse cap. Eu só acho que é a última ocasião que eu vou puder falar com vocês sem tê-los me odiando, me perseguindo, tentando me crucificar, me empalar, arrancar o meu cérebro pelo nariz ou o que quer de pior que puderem pensar...

É que eu tenho declarações a fazer, ok? São importantes. Vocês tem que estar CALMOS para prestar atenção nela.

**Primeiro:** Eu não resisti em colocar a _Breathe No More_, do Evanescence mesmo, aqui no cap. Quem a conhece, vai descobrir que o cap é A CARA da música! (estou assustando vocês? Sorry...).

**Segundo:** Sim, eu reescrevi esse cap. Ele estava escrito há SÉCULOS (que o diga minha beta...), mas eu pensei que ele precisava de mais detalhes. Tipo, é praticamente o último da Frag, pq o próximo funciona melhor como um epílogo. Já, os detalhes o tornarão mais doloroso. Desculpem, se funcionar assim. Eu sou má mesmo, e pronto.

**Terceiro:** Eu amo cada uma das pessoas que mandaram review pra a Frag. Eu adoro saber que vocês estão lendo tudo isso que eu estou escrevendo agora. Então, caso eu seja atingida por uma bala de canhão perdida daqui a pouco, só quero dizer que fui muito feliz em todos os momentos tristes e depressivos da vida da Livy... eu sei que vão me abandonar agora... ou eu vou ter a pior morte...

**Por último:** É, vou acabar por aqui. Beijos. Sejam bons. Me matem com reviews longas, é o meu último pedido.

Minha beta, eu te amo. Foram bons os momentos que passamos juntas... shiunf, shiunf... Goste das minhas modificações. Caso contrário, junte-se a eles.

* * *

_**Capítulo XI – Breathe No More**_

_Vem da luz que acende o olhar_

_Vem das histórias que me adormeciam_

_Vem de onde a gente não consegue ver_

_Vem e me acalma, me traz e me leva_

_Pra perto de você._

_**- - -**_

_15 de Maio de 1982, Sábado, St. Sensille, Inglaterra. _

- Olhe, meu amor... como o dia está lindo!

Mas linda era ela, Livy pensou. Mais linda que o sol, que a grama muito verde, que o céu limpo e brilhante, era a sua pequena filha, o rosto delicado, o cabelo muito negro caindo em ondas pelos ombrinhos e seu sorriso cativante e sempre muito fácil que brotava dos lábios rosados.

- 'Indo – Anne repetiu olhando pela janelona do seu quarto – dia 'indo, mamã.

- Parece que hoje de noite vamos ter estrelas... – ela disse vaga – um céu limpo, para variar.

- Papá gotava de etelas – a moreninha riu.

- Ele _gosta_ muito, Aninha. Você lembra disso?

Ela assentiu e veio para mãe, passando seus bracinhos pelo pescoço de Livy e não vendo as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos e eram refletidas pelo grande espelho da parede. A mulher se fitava como a uma estranha, cansada de perguntar qual o dia em que voltaria a ser ela mesma.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

_Tenho olhado no espelho por tanto tempo  
Que cheguei a acreditar que minha alma está do outro lado  
Todos os pequenos pedaços caindo, quebram-se  
Pedaços de mim  
Pequenos demais para serem colocados de volta no lugar  
Pequenos demais para terem importância  
Mas grandes o suficiente para me cortar em tanto pequenos pedaços_

- Um dia, filha – ela disse afastando a menina para olhar em seus olhos – voltaremos a sentar na varanda e ver as estrelas. Eu, você, papai...

- Mamã, você tá cholando? – a pequena perguntou assustada – pô-quê?

- Eu amo você, Aninha – Livy suspirou, limpando as lágrimas. – Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

- Não chola, mamã. – a moreninha pediu, passando a mão delicada no rosto de Livy e a molhando de lágrimas.

Mas a dor ainda era grande demais…

_If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

_Se eu tentar tocá-la  
E sangrar  
Eu sangro  
E eu respiro  
Eu não respiro mais_

- Bom dia, querida – Joseph disse quando Livy apareceu na sala de estar com Anne ao lado. – Bom dia, Aninha.

- Bom dia, pai – Livy disse vaga, deixando Anne ir para os braços do avô. – Bom dia, mãe.

- Aquela tal de _Alica _passou aqui e disse que precisa falar com você – disse a Sra. Loren enquanto batia as panelas – Não sei como Frank, um rapaz tão bem criado, foi acabr com aquela sujeitinha... você viu como ela cria o filho? – ela olhou para o marido indignada – o menino está se tornando um monstrinho desastrado e mal educado!

- É Alice! – Livy corrigiu zangada, se sentando na mesa – Ela é tão _bem criada _quando Frank, se a senhora quer saber! Além disso – terminou bufando – Neville é uma graça de criança!

- Uma _graça! – _sua mãe devolveu – Da última vez que chegou perto dessa casa, derrubou _cinco _caqueiros das minhas margaridas! Ele é um demolidor, não pode ver nada na frente que consegue destruir!

- Ah, Amélia, por favor – seu marido a interrompeu – é só uma criança.

A Sra. Loren teria gostado de falar mais impropérios, porém a mesa silênciou. Anne murmurava baixinho, brincando com a colher. Alguém tocou na porta da frente.

- Eu atendo. – Livy murmurou.

Quando abriu a porta, o rosto sorridente de Alice se revelou para ela, uma cesta nas mãos e o cabelo curto meio desalinhado.

- Bom dia, amiga!

- Bom dia, Ali.

- Credo, que _animada! _Eu imaginei que você estava assim – completou com ar de sabe-tudo – e tipo, imagino que você _esqueceu_, mas hoje é o aniversário do Frank!

- Eu lembrava. – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Então! Ele não aguenta mais ficar em casa... e nós pensamos em um piquenique...

- Você e ele?

- Eu, _você _e ele! – ela exclamou – francamente, qual é o seu problema? Vamos logo! Pega a Anne, a gente deixa ela na casa da Augusta e vai pra beira do rio!

E Livy simplesmente se deixou levar...

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love._

_Tomo fôlego e tento puxar do poço do meu espírito  
Mais uma vez você se recusa a beber como uma criança mimada  
Minta para mim  
Me convença que eu sempre estive doente  
E que tudo isso  
Fará sentido quando eu melhorar  
Mas eu sei a diferença  
Entre eu mesma e o meu reflexo  
Não posso evitar de me perguntar  
Qual de nós você ama?_

- Parabéns, Frank! – ela disse abraçando o rapaz com força – Feliz anirversário!

- Obrigada, Lyvinha – ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela – é bom ver você sorrindo.

Ela deu de ombros. Eles seguiam pela estrada que levava ao lago à beira da floresta e sol tentava esquentar inutilmente St. Sensille, pois uma brisa por vezes fria cortava o seu intento.

A situação não melhorara. Tinham ordens de continuar alertas para qualquer movimento estranho, e até agora, nada fora de natural tinha acontecido na vila - além do que acostumava acontecer, por que as pessoas dali eram estranhas mesmo.

Frank fora o primeiro amigo que Livy tivera em Hogwarts, assim que entrara. Ele era dois anos mais velho que ela, mas de qualquer forma, tinham sido inseparáveis. Na verdade, fora ela própria que tinha unido ele e Alice, numa divertida festa do dia dos namorados, em que aprontara, pela primeira vez junto com os marotos.

Por fim, estavam ali. Procuravam um bom local debaixo de uma árvore frondosa para estenderem a toalha e comerem as gostosas comidas da Sra. Longbottom, e encontraram uma bem na beira do lago.

- Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo, minha barriga está roncando! - Frank disse, já estendendo o pano xadrez na grama.

- É como se eu o matasse de fome! - Alice teatralizou para Livy, que riu gostosamente.

- Vamos, a comida da Sra. Longboton não pode esperar! - e sentou confortável sobre a toalha, sentindo a umidade refrescante que vinha da grama, e o vento suave que varria a superfície do lago.

_**- - -**_

Conversaram até o entardecer cair ao seu redor. A noite em St. Sensille era fria e seca, e dali a pouco, seria tão intensa que os impossibilitaria de estar fora de casa sem agasalho.

O trio arrumou os restos do que fora um piquenique e enfiaram tudo na cesta, junto com a toalha e começaram a andar rumo à estrada que os levaria a St. Sensille, andando pela orla da floresta.

- Aposto cinqüenta galeões que sua filha vai se apaixonar pelo meu filho assim que se tocar que ele é o garotão mais lindo da Inglaterra. – Frank, continuando a conversa sobre o futuro, sentenciou.

- Neville! - Livy disse, rindo cinicamente - Que nada, a Anne vai ser fissurada pelos garanhões!

- E meu filho vai ser o maior garanhão que Hogwarts já viu!

Livy abriu a boca para responder quando os três ouviram galhos estalarem muito perto deles. Instintivamente, estavam alertas e com as varinhas nas mãos.

- Que foi isso? – a morena perguntou olhando para os lados. Livy deu de ombros. Frank tomou o caminho da floresta – Frank, cuidado...

Atentos, os três entraram na floresta. Estava tudo muito silencioso e a luz de um luar minguante começava a entrar pelas frestas entre as copas das árvores, iluminando o caminho.

- Expeliarmus! – alguém gritou por trás de uma árvore. Alice gritou e foi jogada para trás alguns metros, sua varinha se perdendo no chão coberto de folhas. Quem lançara o feitiço apareceu perante os olhos surpresos e Livy e Frank, mas não desacompanhada.

Havia três pessoas ali - quatro que eles conheciam o suficiente para temerem.

Dois homens e uma mulher. A mulher era a líder do grupo, e estava um pouco mais à frente. Tinha brilhantes cabelos negros, era alta e tinha olhos tão negros como os do resto da sua família. Livy odiava aquela mulher mais do que qualquer pessoa existente. Mais até do que o próprio Voldemort.

Seu nome era Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

O homem logo atrás dela era alto e forte, e certamente tinha uma beleza selvagem, com seus cabelos cor de terra na altura dos ombros e os estreitos olhos de vinho tinto. Rodolpho Lestrange. Seu irmão, Rabastan Lestrange, um homem magro e de queixo fino, possuía os mesmos olhos vinho do irmão.

- Bellatriz... – Livy sussurrou para si mesma. Atrás dela, Frank tentava se aproximar do lugar onde a esposa caíra.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Longbotton... – disse a mulher de forma ameaçadora, enquanto seus olhos penetrantes estavam cravados em Livy com intensidade. – Não se mova.

Frank o fez com ainda mais rapidez. Mas antes que pudesse chegar à Alice, que se levantava, alguém lhe lançou um feitiço silencioso e ele gritou de dor.

- Frank! – Livy gritou e avançou.

- IMPEDIMENTA! – Bellatriz gritou.

- NÃO!

O alguém quem lançara o feitiço em Frank saiu das sombras e Livy o reconheceu, sentindo o coração dar um salto no vazio e um nó sufocante em sua garganta. Ela jamais imaginara...

Era um adolescente franzino e de pele leitosa e muito branca, com cabelos cor de palha espalhados pela face confusa, que focalizava Livy com um misto de receio e revolta sôfrega: Bartô Crouch Jr.

Tudo que sentiu foi as lágrimas que preenchiam seus olhos. Não, não Bartô... o garoto que admirara em Hogwarts pela esperteza e sagacidade impar... o primeiro dono da sua amizade incondicional... o seu primeiro verdadeiro... _amigo. _

- Bartô... – suspirou.

_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now..._

_Então eu sangro  
Eu sangro  
Eu respiro  
Eu respiro..._

Ele lhe lançou um olhar obstinado. Avançou em Alice com rapidez e a pegou pelos cabelos, a varinha empunhada firme contra sua cabeça, a deixando sem ação.

Bellatrix mantinha seus grandes olhos em cima de Livy com um prazer satisfeito.

- Solte-a. - Frank ordenou para Bartô ao seu lado. Livy estava fria e insensível, sem sentir nem mesmo seus dedos que seguravam firme a base varinha. As duas mulheres agora só faltavam trocar farpas pelo olhar.

Ao ouvir o tom de Frank, Bartô tremeu levemente, mas Rodolfo e Rabastan o olharam tão malignamente que ele se manteve na posição.

- SOLTE-A! - Frank urrou, correndo até onde a mulher estava, bravamente.

- Frank, NÃO! - Livy e Alice gritaram, mas já era tarde.

- Crucio! - Os irmãos Lestrange gritaram e dois raios vermelhos cortaram o ar, e se instalaram no peito do rapaz, que caiu de joelhos na terra, gritando desesperado, se contorcendo de dor.

- O que você quer de nós? - Livy perguntou diretamente para Bellatrix. Esta abriu um sorriso suave, sem separar os lábios, sorriso que não atingia seus olhos.

- Digam-nos onde está o Lorde! - Rabastan ordenou, cortando o feitiço, e Rodolfo fez o mesmo. Frank tombou no chão, exausto, gemendo.

Bartô permitiu que Alice corresse até ele, e ela se ajoelhou ao lado do marido que agonizava.

- NOS NÃO SABEMOS ONDE ELE ESTÁ! - Alice disse arredia, um fervor borbulhando em seu olhar - ELE ESTÁ MORTO, BELLATRIX!

- O Lorde não está morto - Bellatrix disse sem piscar, sem desviar os olhos de Livy - O Lorde nunca morre. Rodolfo - a mulher disse cruelmente, se virando para o marido - Faça-os dizer. Eles sabem.

Rodolfo e Rabastan seguiram para onde o casal estava. Rabastan levantou Alice grosseiramente pelos cabelos e Frank se levantou cambaleando, mas foi segurado por Rodolfo que estava logo atrás dele.

Bartô se esquivou dos dois irmãos, como se os temesse tanto quanto Alice, Frank e Livy temiam.

Ela sentia a dor pelos amigos como nunca sentira por ninguém. Estava com medo e com raiva, e decepcionada com Bartô, mas presa ao chão. Ela sentia umas coisas... Entendia o que era, mas não podia acreditar. E, de repente, entendeu exatamente porque Bellatrix estava ali. Era o jeito com o qual a mulher a encarava. Não havia para onde fugir. Estavam bem ali, o destino não podia mais ser mudado, tinha chegado o momento exato de se cumprir. Cumprir aquela tão antiga proferia que na época não levara a sério...

_(Flashback)_

_- É uma jovem de olhos de ônix. - A Sacerdotisa disse em seu transe distante._

_- É Bellatrix! - Livy exclamou para a prima, sentindo uma forte náusea seguida de um arrepio. _

_Sophia pôs o dedo na frente dos lábios, pedindo silêncio e atenção para a Senhora. _

_- Ela se intrometeu no ciclo sagrado do destino. Causou um desequilíbrio no futuro e provocará grandes tempestades do sofrimento na sua vida. Essa mulher é sua inimiga, mas acima de tudo, é inimiga de si própria. _

_- Nada disso faz sentido. - Livy disse com convicção, suspirando invicta. _

_(Pausa do flashback.)_

- Cruccio! - Rabastan conjurou. A maldição imperdoável richoteou contra o corpo de Frank novamente. Ele se contorceu num sofrimento mudo, sem cair no chão, suspenso pelos braços e Rodolfo. Alice e Livy gritaram, desesperadas. Alice tentava se livrar de Rabastan que a segurava pelos cabelos com uma só mão, mas nunca conseguiria. Livy ergueu a varinha.

- _Impedimenta_! - disse, apontando para Rabastan, para cortar a maldição. Mas alguém a impediu.

- _Paralisus_! - era Bartô. O feitiço de Livy desapareceu no ar. Ela não olhou para ele, porque Rabastan tinha interrompido a maldição. Os olhos de Frank estavam deixando de brilhar.

- Você não quer sofrer, Frank - Bellatrix sussurrou, se aproximando, olhando para o auror que sufocava, as orbes negras faiscando perigosas. - Veja a sua mulher, ela está se desfazendo em desespero... - Alice a olhou desafiadora. - Fale para nós onde está o Lorde, e sua morte será mais rápida.

- Nós não sabemos! - Frank rebateu.

- NOS NÃO VAMOS DIZER! - Alice o interrompeu, uma fúria que Livy não conhecia brotando da amiga. - Não vamos dizer para você, Bellatrix!

- Não vai dizer? - a morena repetiu as palavras da outra, debochando. Se virou para Livy, que se preparava para se aproximar. - Ninguém vai me dizer onde o Lorde está? NINGUÉM VAI ME DIZER? - Gritou agudamente, sacando a varinha.

Rabastan e Rodolfo sorriram. Livy viu nos olhos de Bartô um misto de ansiedade e arrebatamento. A mulher, a passos silenciosos, se aproximou de Frank, e encostou a varinha na têmpora dele. Sussurrou algo para o marido, que se afastou do auror. Mas em algum lugar da sua mente, Livy sabia o que ia acontecer naquela noite.

_(Continuação do flashback)_

_- A moça tem o coração negro. É capaz de matar sem dó, e passará por cima de todos por seus objetivos. - a sacerdotiza prosseguiu, com a voz estranhamente etérea. _

_- Bellatrix é insuportável, mas isso é exagero! - Livy sussurrou para a prima, que lhe lançou um olhar de censura. - Sério, Sol, você conhece ela... Tudo bem, ela tem uma fixação exagerada por Sirius, mas é só isso... _

_- Ela será obrigada a reverter o processo do destino. Terá de fazer voltar ao normal o ciclo que interrompeu. Chegará um momento em que suas ambições e as providências do destino andarão juntas - mas qualquer ato terá apenas a face negra da morte. _

_- Sol, você pode decodificar? - Livy sussurrou novamente para a prima ao seu lado, com medo de quebrar o transe da sacerdotisa à sua frente. _

_- Acho que eu poderia, mas... primeiro você precisa entender por si mesma. _

_- Mas... nada disso faz sentido. - repetiu impaciente. _

_(fim do flashback)_

- É a sua última chance, Longbottom!

- Eu não vou falar NADA!

- CRUCCIO!

Livy apertou os olhos bem fechados, mas os gritos horríveis ainda arranhavam seus ouvidos.

Os três aurores tinham sido amarrados às árvores, depois de um feitiço desconhecido por Livy e Alice, que as pegou despreparadas. Livy estava suspensa por cordas em seus pulsos, que pareciam se cortar cada vez que ela respirava, e uma linha fina de sangue escorria por seu braço. Todo seu corpo doía.

Alice estava amarrada bem a sua frente, numa árvore alguns metros adiante. Tinha mergulhado num torpor e lágrimas não paravam de escorrer por seus olhos de contas, e ela olhava fixamente para o marido que agonizada fixo ao troco grosso do carvalho.

- Bella, eles não sabem de nada! - Bartô sussurrou para a mulher, mas todos puderam ouvir bem, tal era o silêncio da floresta.

- Cale a boca, menino tolo! - ela ordenou, e ele se esquivou para perto dos outros dois homens, que assistiam a tudo muito satisfeitos. - Frank Longbottom, você irá se arrepender se continuar com sua lealdade estúpida ao velho gagá. Não vou lhe dar outra chance.

- Ele não sabe de nada... - Alice gemeu. Bellatrix se virou.

- Talvez, vendo sua querida mulherzinha sofrer, você resolva abrir o bico, Longbottom - sibilou, apontando a varinha para o coração de Alice. Ela olhou indolente para a mulher.

- Covarde. - Sussurrou.

Bellatrix a atingiu com a maldição Cruciatos. Livy sentiu lágrimas de dor escorrer pelo próprio rosto, mas não se sentia exatamente si mesma.

Daquela vez, Livy sabia que a maldição durara tempo demais sem ser interrompida. Os gritos de Alice já tinham ido do baixo para o muito alto, ultrapassando os limites da sua garganta, e agora regrediam em volume, enquanto a mulher se debatia cada vez menos nas cordas.

Bellatrix, sem interromper o feitiço, gargalhava descontroladamente, e repetia "Diga! Vamos! Fale, Frank!" e "Veja, Frank, se você não falar nada, ela vai morrer!" e "Olhe só, como ela está sofrendo!".

Frank chorava desesperado, vendo a pessoa mais importante da sua vida ir desvanecendo aos poucos. Mas ele não tinha nada para falar, e pedia que Bellatrix parasse, embora seu olhos também fossem se desfocando, e as palavras se embolassem no caminho da garganta.

Quando Frank já não falava mais nada, o olhar fixo e completamente perturbado em Alice, Livy, que não sentia mais o corpo, que sofria a dor da alma ser arrancada do corpo de tanto sofrimento, sussurrou.

- _Já chega, Bellatrix. Já chega_.

Bellatrix Lestrange abaixou a varinha. Alice relaxou, como morta, os olhos fechados, uma linha de sangue correndo pelo rosto.

A mulher se virou vagarosamente para Livy. Como um dementador, parecia que seu maior contentamento era ver o quanto Livy sofria. Ela se alimentava com o seu sofrimento.

- É uma pena que não puderam ajudar, não é mesmo, Livy? - disse amigavelmente. - Rabastan, Rodolfo, façam o que quiser com os corpos. Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar com minha velha amiga.

**_- - - _**

Quando Bellatrix a soltou, Livy estava tão fraca que desmoronou no chão. Em contato com a terra, olhou para os pulsos. Havia um suave corte em cada um deles, mas ela parecia perder muito sangue. Estava completamente tonta, sua vista estava turva. Estava sem varinha. Os pulsos doíam e as pontas dos dedos começavam a formigar.

- Vamos, querida, precisamos conversar - Bellatrix continuou, estendendo a mão. Livy a ignorou e levantou sozinha, mal conseguindo se equilibrar, e apoiou as mãos no tronco onde outrora estivera amarrada.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. - disse fria. Não via absolutamente nada na sua frente, a não ser vultos, e isso a estava desesperando. - Você não se contenta em acabar com minha vida? Me deixe salvar Alice e Frank!

- Venha comigo. - Bellatrix disse, a ignorando, pegando-a pelo antebraço, tentando arrasta-la. Livy puxou o braço, quase gritando de dor quando as unhas da mulher arranharam seus pulsos.

- NÃO VOU PARA LUGAR NENHUM COM VOCÊ!

Bellatrix levantou a mão e acertou um tapa na face de Livy que, completamente desorientada, caiu pesadamente entre as raízes, arranhando os braços. Ela voltou a se erguer, com o resto sublime de energia que tinha. Um vazio enorme ia acometendo seu corpo a medida que o sangue vertia de suas veias e molhava suas mãos, então eram absorvidos pela terra.

- _É claro que vem_ - a mulher voltou a ordenar, pegando Livy pelo braço. Ela se deixou arrastar, sem forças para resistir. - E vocês dois, sumam com os corpos, não vou demorar.

**_- - - _**

As duas mulheres andaram pela floresta por alguns minutos. Livy não via para onde estava indo, mas sabia que seu sangue fazia uma trilha pelo caminho. E tinha a impressão de que conhecia aquele caminho, de qualquer forma. O cheiro e a temperatura eram familiares para ela. Ela estava tentando pensar no que faria, mas havia uma nuvem espessa entre sua agonia e os pensamentos lógicos.

Então, finalmente, Bellatrix parou de andar e a soltou no meio de uma clareira. As árvores circulavam aquele lugar de um jeito tenebroso, mas atraente, e faziam sombras estranhas na terra. Havia uma única coisa no meio da clareira - um poço.

Assim que Livy o viu, uma sensação quente tomou seu coração que congelava aos poucos.

Aquele lugar era especial para ela. Ela e Sirius. Fora ali, bem onde ela estava, que eles tinham gerado Marianne, e ali, mais tarde, ela lhe falara que estava grávida.

Era seu lugar preferido em todo o universo. Vivera momentos muitos felizes ali.

- Boas lembranças, Loren? - Bellatrix perguntou por trás dela.

Livy se virou com ódio. Bellatriz sabia, e tinha um sorriso vingativo. Antes que pudesse evitar, socou o rosto de louça da mulher com toda a força de sua ira. Ela gritou e com um empurrão, jogou Livy no chão, alguns metros longe, entre algumas raízes de um tronco onde bateu a cabeça com força. Em estado normal, sua raiva a faria tê-la matado sem pensar, mas Bellatriz não tinha os pulsos cortados, nem sofrera maldições, e suas forças não estavam sendo sugadas de seu corpo.

Tonta, Livy se virou e viu que seu o anel de noivado em seu dedo causara no rosto pálido da morena um corte feio de onde escorria sangue. E viu o que sua inimiga fazia, sem prestá-la atenção.

Ela tinha nas mãos um punhal. Uma bela arma de prata e ouro branco, cujo cabo fora minuciosamente talhado com insígnias sagradas. Aquele era um bonito e perigoso objeto que pertencera há muito tempo à família Black, e Livy sabia que Bellatrix o roubara. E que Bellatrix talvez não soubesse o risco que corria ao usá-lo. Se ela soubesse mais um pouco, não estaria ali fazendo nada daquilo.

- Tem noção de onde está se intrometendo? - Livy perguntou sem expressão. Só queria saber. Só precisava saber. Saber que Bellatrix era inconseqüente o suficiente.

- Se sei ou não, não é da sua conta. Só quero fazê-la sumir desse mundo de uma vez. Só dessa maneira posso garantir que morra de verdade.

- É perigoso, Bellatrix. Não seja estúpida. Eu estou morrendo, vou morrer de qualquer jeito. - Livy olhou rapidamente para os pulsos - Você pode interferir no futuro, no que já está escrito. É tudo uma grande estupidez. Você de alguma forma vai ter que pagar por isso.

- O Lorde me ensinou que profecias não são importantes, e eu confio na palavra dele.

Seguiu-se silêncio. Livy deixou-se cair na grama. O sangue ainda vertia dos seus pulsos, e ela estava cada vez mais tonta, embora tivesses voltado a ver com clareza. Não importava mais, naquele momento... deixou-se levar pelas lembranças daqueles que amava...

"_Não se preocupe, Livy. Isso vai acabar... vai ficar tudo bem."_

"_Só ficará bem se você acreditar que vai ficar." _

"_E _pare _de dizer que vão acontecer _coisas _com você, apenas enfrente-as como uma verdadeira grifinória!"_

"_Só estou tentando ser feliz novamente..."_

Bellatrix conjurou cada uma das palavras mágicas que gravara cuidadosamente. Enquanto ela falava, o céu foi se cobrindo por espessas nuvens negras, e o sol desapareceu, ele e qualquer tipo de luz, senão a que o punhal emitia.

A atmosfera começou a exercer uma pressão esmagante sobre seus pulmões, que se tornava cada vez mais insuportável... era magia negra. Bellatrix não cogitava parar.

Livy fechou os olhos, sentindo o ar se esvair perante as forças das trevas que Bellatrix conjurava. Não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas era seu destino que se cumpria. A imagem estava nos seus pesadelos há muito tempo. Era exatamente daquela forma, percebia agora.

Bellatrix conjurou as últimas palavras, se aproximando do poço. O punhal firme entre suas mãos, apontado diretamente para a terra. Seus olhos estavam completamente brancos, seu sangue gelado nas veias. Ela jamais fizera uma magia negra tão perigosa. Não imaginava que Olívia tivesse tanta energia.

Então o punhal apontou exatamente para o centro do poço sem fundo. Todo o corpo dela começou a vibrar. Uma ventania em redemoinho varreu a clareira continuamente, sacudindo seus cabelos para a sua face, e nada a impediria, agora que começara.

O punhal ferveu em sua mão, sua carne sendo queimada pelo cabo de prata que parecia ferro em brasa, mas ela não o soltou. Toda a raiva, todas as mágoas, todo o rancor e sua maldade alimentavam o fenômeno que conjurava.

Como se rasgasse o ar, a ponta do punhal abriu a atmosfera acima do poço, e o vento negro rodopiou em sua borda.

Livy sentia que a hora definitiva se aproximava. Com as unhas, cavou um buraco na terra, com o resto das suas forças, temendo não ter tempo. Então pegou no bolso o objeto e sentia sua superfície gelada e estática. O enfiou na cova que cavara e enterrou, quase sem respirar. Aquilo era importante... sua marca. _Ela _ia encontrar quando chegasse a hora certa.

"_Eu amo você, filha querida. Nunca vou lhe abandonar. Não vou deixar você ficar sozinha."_

O redemoinho que a ponta do punhal conjurava foi aumentando e aumentando, e tomou, numa força incrível, toda a borda do poço, com cores que variavam do preto ao acinzentado, e algumas sombras de roxo. E no auge do ritual, o mais incrível aconteceu.

O corpo quase sem vida de Livy foi erguido no ar pela ventania e levado até muito acima do poço. Ela flutuava segura apenas pelo ar, os pés soltos sobre o nada abaixo de si. Bellatrix, ela mesma vibrando com toda a energia que obtera, levantou os olhos e olhou para a mulher.

Por um breve momento, a face de um anjo um anjo de luz, com os cabelos fazendo corrente pelo ar e os olhos sem pupilas estava vidrados nela. Seu olhar era tão inquisidor que a comensal caiu de joelhos na terra, lutando para que o punhal não escapasse dos seus dedos e se perdesse nas profundezas do poço.

A espiral de raios rodeou o corpo elevado, que estremecia. Bellatrix tinha os olhos arregalados. Então ouviu-se um forte trovão que ecoou em toda a floresta, e a espiral negra envolveu por completo o corpo dela, parecendo penetrar por seus poros...

Uma substância gasosa e prateada escorreu pelo corpo como se fosse líquida, e ao cair na borda, continuamente, em contato com as pedras da parede do poço, evaporava no ar. Com a face para o céu tempestuoso, cheia de sofrimento e despedidas, Livy foi finalmente engolida pela espiral da morte.

- Vai de vez, Olívia Loren, para nunca mais _roubá-lo _de mim novamente. - a voz cortante da inimiga soou e ecoou entre as árvores inquietas, foi levada pelo vento como uma ameaça venenosa.

E, com essas últimas palavras, o corpo envolvido de luz foi engolfado pela escuridão do poço sem fim do além, irrecuperável.

_Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

_Sangro  
Eu sangro  
E eu respiro  
Eu respiro  
Eu não respiro mais_

Sem energias, sem forças, sem alma, Bellatrix perdeu os sentidos, e o punhal na sua mão foi solto e mergulhou na escuridão do poço para sempre... Ou até quando fosse recuperado novamente e entregue ao seu verdadeiro dono.

_

* * *

_

_N/B.: Ok, vou dar um tempinho pra vocês respirarem! ( 1 dia e meio depois...) Viram, eu bem que avisei: Ly Anne é terrível! Eu aposto meu estoque inteiro de lencinhos perfumados como ela ADOROU escrever este capítulo._

_Ora, quem avisa amigo é, então é bom vocês apresentarem ou falarem da Fragmentos para seus conhecidos, amigos, inimigos, parentes, vizinhos, o porteiro do prédio, o caixa do supermercado, o sapateiro, o presidente da república, a ONU... certo?_

_A não ser que vocês prefiram ter seus nomezinhos usados no próximo enredo mortal-diabólico-cruel da Ly..._

_( - - - - -**Ly Maligna **- - - - - )_

**N/A: **Ahn... eu vou ignorar completamente meu pavor de vocês, fãs vingadores, e responder as perguntas antes mesmo que elas comecem a chover sobre mim... Você devem estar perguntando o quão má eu sou, muito bem, eu vou dizer... má o suficiente para conseguir escrever esse cap ouvindo Britney! _Caham_, por que eu tive a levíssima impressão de que estou piorando as coisas pro meu lado...? Estranho.

Muito bem: Os flashbacks da Livy são MUITO importantes, o significado do Punhal é praticamente a base do enredo da série e sim, vamos matar Bellatriz por _isso_.

O que você acham que a Livy deixou na terra? (_"Com as unhas, cavou um buraco na terra, com o resto das suas forças, temendo não ter tempo. Então pegou no bolso o **objeto** e sentia sua **superfície gelada e estática**. O enfiou na cova que cavara e enterrou, quase sem respirar. Aquilo era importante... sua marca. Ela ia encontrar quando chegasse a hora certa_." E para quem deixou? Dãã, rsrs.

Muito bem, o próximo capítulo é o ÚLTIMO da Fragmentos. Eu estou feliz que tenham me acompanhando até aqui. Não me olhem com essa cara! (_culpa batendo..._) pelo menos o cap foi... ahn... grande?

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Fabri: **Migaaaaaaaa! Eu IA te mandar esse cap pra vc betar de novo, mas ai as coisas que eu acrescentei deixei para serem surpresa pra ti! Será que as pessoas realmente vão me matar agora? Socorro, miga!

**Rafa: **Ai, vai, eu compensei o cap pequeno... cara de pau De toda forma, caso você realmente esteja muito pasma com o que eu fiz com a Livy, eu estou tentando amansar vc dizendo que vou pôr sim um trailer da VAN! Te amo!

**Pinky-obaachan: **Oie, Pinky. Acho que vai demorar pra você chegar aqui. Ou não. Só saiba que estou AMANDO o fato de você ter começado a ler a Frag!

**Eowin: **Ahhh! Se vc quer ouvir que a Livy não vai morrer, eu digo que a Livy não vai morrer! Adiantou? Huauahush!

**Angel: **Não, Angel, eu sou tão boazinha...Imagina se ia querer ver vocês sofrerem... Só estou fazendo a coisa necessária... acho. Mas agora fiquei com medo real dos seus Avadas!

Não deixo o Leon pra lá não! Vc vai descobrir que eu sou uma boa menina pra ele... Mas está muito perto de você ver a Anne crescer!

**Janinha: **HUhauahushuah! Acho que vc eh quem me deixa mais culpada, Janinhahh! Contigo eu corro risco de morte MESMO! Mas vou esperar as tuas considerações desse cap para me declarar... se escondendo debaixo da pia E VAMOS PARA NÁRNIA PEGAR NOSSO AMOOOOOOOORR! Se bem que eu acho que o Tumnus tb naum vai querer nos acompanhar pra esse mundinho medíocre, e depois desse cap aqui, acho que vou querer ficar por lá mesmo tomando um solzinho...

Olha! Dessa vez não atualizei tarde! Se eh que te consola, huahsuah!

**FIM DOS AGRADECIMENTOS. **

Certo. Eu sou uma menina boa. Vocês vão amar a VAN. Isso consola? Acho que não... Só me digam o que estão pensando da minha atrocidade agora, está bem?

Eu REALMENTE adoro vocês!

Próximo cap... cap final! E depois dele... a SURPRESA!

Byeeeeeee! Ly.

**OBS:** Dia 20 de Fevereiro é meu niver... não sejam MAUS comigo! Ou pelo menos não TANTO.


	12. Finalle

**Disclaimer: Eu roubei todos os personagens da Jô pra fazer uma festa aqui em casa, mas eu não vou devolver, pq a Jô é má e faz coisas toscas com eles. _(mt dor de cabeça... delirando... não me ouçam...)_**

**Nota: A fic pertence à série Black Destiny. **

**OBS: Eu falei isso no primeiro cap e estou falando novamente no último: ESSA FIC NÃO CONTÉM SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER E O ENIGMA DO PRINCIPE. Ok?**

**Ah, e BEIJO, FABRI! (Não façam caras, a fic é minha, eu mando quantos mil beijos eu quiser pra a minha beta pq ela é linda, perfeita e nós duas juntas somos imbatíveis!)**

**_Capítulo XII - Finalle _**

_E me leva_

_Mais pra perto de você _

_**- - -**_

_16 de Maio de 1982, Segunda Feira, Paris, França. _

_Caríssima Sra. Sophia Loren Neveu, _

_Tenho o desprazer de comunicar que um acontecimento horrível teve procedimento, no dia 15 de Maio de 1982, no povoado de St. Sensille, Inglaterra, por volta de 6:39 da tarde. _

_Após uma denuncia anônima, fomos convocados à floresta que cerca parte do povoado de St. Sensille, sob suspeita de mais uma ação de comensais da morte. _

_Ao chegarmos ao local indicado, havia marca negra no céu, porém suspeitamos que o crime foi de cunho pessoal. Foram encontrados os aurores Sr. Frank e Sra. Alice Longbottom, inconscientes, atados à duas árvores, e com marcas claras de tortura, e estes ainda se encontram em coma. _

_Encontramos também uma trilha de sangue e passos que se dirigiam para o centro da floresta, onde chegamos a uma clareira com um poço abandonado. Investigamos e descobrimos que o sangue e os passos eram pertencentes à Olívia Jane Loren, sua prima de primeiro grau. Não foi encontrado corpo, mas pela quantidade de sangue encontrada, é impossível que esteja viva, e é possível que tenha caído - ou sido jogada - no poço que no local se encontrava. _

_Responsáveis não foram encontrados, e estamos investigando. Se a senhora possuir alguma informação que nos possas ajudar, pedimos que informe-nos, entrando em contato com o Departamento de Investigação do Ministério da Magia o mais rápido possível. _

_Com pêsames, _

_Millow Mirrow, _

_Chefe do Departamento de Investigação do Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra._

Sophia fechou a carta com o coração na boca. Não precisava daquilo... ela tinha visto cada acontecimento do dia anterior enquanto estava adormecida. Sentia-se desorientada, fora do mundo. Uma forte dor tomava seu ventre, e seu sangue parecia mais ralo nas veias... quase podia sentir corre-lo, frio. Seus olhos ardiam.

Estava claro o que seu último sonho havia significado... Ela se lembrava das últimas palavras lhe tinham sido ditas, na sua partida.

"_Está na hora de você viver do outro lado... Não tardará a voltar. E quando acontecer, terá chegado a hora da profecia se cumprir." _

Agora, profecia estava se cumprindo.

Uma voz insistente clamava por si dentro do seu coração, e ela tinha a sensação de que a sua missão estava prestes a se iniciar.

**FIM**

* * *

_**N/B.: **E aqui acaba a obra-prima disfarçada de fic da srta. Ly Anne Black! Ah, não precisam fazer biquinho não. Aproveitem para recuper o fôlego, porque VAN, a continuação vem aí! _

_VAN? Ah, nem vem, não vou revelar o que significam estas três letras nem debaixo de um carregamento de lencinhos. Apenas aguardem, palavra de Ly e de sua fiel beta! Muahuahuahua..._

_(-A beta some do mapa por uns tempos para evitar a ira do Lord, depois de ter superado-o na gargalhada maligna-)_

**

* * *

**

**N/B: **Ehhh... fim da Frag... ai que triste... mas ai vem a VAN... (respirando fundo) e a IRN...

Antes da enxurrada de perguntas, o próximo cap não é um cap, e sim um informativo sobre a série, falando das próximas fics e tudo mais, e respondendo algumas coisas importantes, ok?

Coisas que eu ando esquecida de falar: os trechos que antecedem todos os capítulos de Fragmentos são da música **A Luz Que Ascende o Olhar, **de um grupo chamado **Arena. **Ela era a música tema da personagem Lívia, mãe do Zeca, na novela O Beijo do Vampiro.

No cap anterior, no início, a Anne realmente parece muito precoce para uma criança com pouco mais de 1 ano. Mas eu já li algo sobre a J.K. falar que as crianças bruxas são precoces, e mesmo se ela não tivesse falado... acho que a gente (ao menos eu) tente a pensar isso.

Vocês percebem que eu usei Latim para alguns títulos de caps da fic, então isso é desnecessário falar, mas eu AMO Latim. Caso alguém ainda esteja confuso, as traduções Vivere **Viver**, Charta e Vita **Carta e Vida** e Finalle, obviamente, **Final**.

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Eowin: **Oizinho... eu não odeio a Bella, sabe... é inacreditável como ela me ajuda na trama da série, rsrs... não que eu não a odeie por matar a Livy, ainda tô tentando superar... É mt lindo ouvir q vc vai acompanhar toda a série... mt lindo msm... obrigada... ainda vem mt coisa por ai...

**Janinha: **Mt triste pq n teve HeY... vc eh má, ok? Mas eu absolutamente amei chapéu e luva preta, enton vamos lá... Vc me deu medo... mas eu entendo q vc n tem o q dizer... eu fiquei imaginando o q iam dizer nas reviews... mas vc só não podia me abandonar... deixar de me dizer o que achou do cap... ai vc seria mt mais má do que eu... não fique em Narnia plase... vc tem q ler o resto... se bem q eu to quase indo p lá tb... sério q vc pensou q eu n ia matar a Livy? Rsrs. Agora, assim... Leon não apareceu aqui... eu estou triste... mas eu tenho certeza q vc vai gostar da VAN (tenho?) e isso me consola um tiquinho... Adoro-te, quero BJzZ!

**Rafinha: **fechando os olhos para ouvir que meus personagens são reais Eu amo mt ouvir isso... é justamente o que eu procuro... torna-los reais... Bom, profecia e punhal são, sim, para o futuro... Bom, eu acho que o q quer que tenha sido deixado pela Livy pela Anne, não a fará se sentir menos só no mundo, mas ok... a Bella, tadinha dela, tão extremista... esses Blacks, ai, ai. Kissss!

**Lou: **Eu realmente amei as suas reviews, ambas... eu não vou poder me estender muito na resposta, mas eu tento... Você adivinhou mt do cap, e eu amei suas suposições, mas como pode ver, a Anne ficou à salvo. Não que vc possa adota-la, claro, pq ela tb vai ter q sofrer, e vc tb, ia encher ela de doces. Ai, Lou, deus me livre escrever fic de terror, já não basta da IdM? Eh, miga, eu sei q vc tah ansiosa pela IRN, eu tb estou... e eu não posso falar mt do que a Livy deixou pra a Anne, ok... beijos!

**Fabri: **Minha linda beta, amor da minha vida, prometo que não faço mais isso... próxima modificação que eu fizer eu te mando antes de publicar, eu só tava foi mt ansiosa pra postar isso e saber o q o povo ia achar... Mas eu não sou malvada... eu não fiz malvadeza... que graça teria a Livy viva? Miga, sabe que eu não tenho idéia do destino da Bella... ok, meia mentira... depois a gente fala sobre ! Inda bem q vc aprovou! Se vc n aprovasse, eu tirava esse e ponhava o outro! Te amo!

**Mah: **Ahhh, o nome dela eh Olívia sim... Eu não to de brincadeira não, moreee... Livy mortinha sim, mas eh culpa da Bella, culpa da Bella tb a Alice e Frank torturados ateh a loucura (sofri à beça por isso)... Eh bom q vc tenha prestado atenção no punhal... mas eh como eu disse lá em cima, a série não tem spoilers do sexto livro, portando nada de Haxixe... Maxixe... Horcruxe em minha fic! Sim, Anne vai encontrar o que quer que foi q a Livy deixou pra ela... eu estou adorando as especulações... e a Bella faz o ciclo voltar ao normal, mas de um jeito diferente... bom, isso eh futuro... no informativo que segue esse cap tem 'quantas fics são' e as outras perguntas que andam me fazendo, ok? Bom, eh isso... beijooos... até seu review !

**Tataya: **Oi, amor! Nem acredito que leu mesmo a Frag! Eu q fico muuuuito feliz que você tenha lido antes de chegar ao fim! Tb acho que série eh mt legal... mas sem noção o trabalho q dá... Mas as perguntinhas q vc fez eu já respondi, neh? Sobrou alguma? Deixa eu ver... bom, acho que não... eu tb amo mt o Sirius... e a Bella... e todos os Blacks que eu invento nessa série eu tb amo de paixão... Fico super feliz que você tenha gostado em especial do cap 11! Mt lindo ele, neh? Ahhh, obaa! Ganhei uma fã! Ah, entra sim em contato com a Fabri... ela vai amar... Lê as fics dela tb, são lindosas... e olha lá o q vcs vão aprontar!

**Bruninha: **Tu mesma, prima tratante... q tah enrolando pra ler a fic... caramba, tu vai ler, né? Eu tô deixando só um recadinho aqui pra quando tu chegar aqui tu saber que eu vou pular e gritar mt de alegria quando vc ler a Frag! Te amu, prima! De colação! E mando review pra mm, hein! Beijo gigante!

**Nane: **Ahhhh! Eu consegui arrancar de vc que a Fragmentos é boa sim! Mesmo com todo o drama do mundo! Vc adimitiu! Hahahá! Merece até um beijinho aqui! Beijo, minha miga má, cruel e sádica comigo! Mas eu te amo, pelo menos nesse exato momento, já que não estamos brigando, nem nos matando nem nada com 'ando'!

**Angel: **Angelzinha, eu nem faço idéia de pq vc desapareceu, mas eu não podia deixar de agradecer por vc, no último cap da Frag, por todos os lindos coments que você me mandou em todos os outros caps. E por ser a mamy do LINDO do Leon. Eu não estou cobrando reviews, só estou com saudades !

**Kellxinha: **Ehhh! Tô deixando msg p vc tb, pq quando vc chegar aqui, quero que abra um sorrisão pq eu tô agradecendo antecipado por vc ter lido! E te amu, viu? Beijaum!

**Fim dos Agradecimentos **

Mt bem. Cap que vem são as **considerações finais da fic **e o **informativo das próximas fics da série. **Fiquem atentos e não deixem de ler, ou vão ficar perdidos. Prometo tentar não fazer algo mt grande.

Beijooos! Eu sinto mt por quem acompanhou a Frag e não comentou! Tb quero dizer p quem não leu até eu acabar de publicar que eu sempre vou estar esperando os coments e responderei pelo reply!

Xau-xau!

Ly.


	13. Considerações Finais

**Sobre a série Black Destiny:**

**1 fic: Fragmentos – **A que acabou de acabar. Conta os últimos dias de Livy Loren, noiva de Sirius, desde o momento da morte dos Potter até a tortura de Alice e Frank Longbotton e a morte de Livy. Ela deixa sob a guarda dos avós maternos sua filha com Sirius, Anne, e mistérios sobre sua morte por Bellatrix Lestrange.

**2 fic: Vila de Areia e Névoa (VAN) – **A infância de Anne, muitas descobertas sobre seu passado e o Dom misterioso com o qual nasceu. A menina está em busca de quem é e conhece muitas pessoas importantes para a sua vida, de modo surpreendente.

**3 fic: Indigna Rosa Negra – **A infância e a adolescência de uma misteriosa garota, Bervely Black. Como será viver entre Blacks e Malfoys, onde não há amor, apenas regras e ensinamentos rígidos sobre linhagem e poder? Quais segredos se escondem por trás das sólidas paredes das duas famílias das mais misteriosas da Grã-Bretanha?

**OBS: **Bom, são as duas fics que seguem Fragmentos. A série tem, planejado no momento, seis fics, que eu vou revelando os enredos pouco a pouco. Quanto a essas, a VAN e a IRN, elas serão publicadas paralelamente,. Porque acontecem mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo, só que com pessoas e em lugares diferentes. Deu pra entender? Bom, vocês vão entender.

* * *

**Trechos de Vila de Areia e Névoa: **

_---_

_- Vovô, Voldemort existe mesmo? - a pequena menina, com seus grandes olhos pretos cintilando de encantamento, perguntava, embora já estivesse sonolenta. _

_- Sim, é claro que existe! Você acha que eu inventaria tudo isso?_

_- Mas e 'Arry' Potter? Onde ele mora?_

_- Não sei, querida. - Joseph suspirou, tomando a neta nos braços - mas não mora tão longe. _

_- Quantos anos ele tem? - sua curiosidade era insaciável. _

_- Deve ter a sua idade - o avô disse sorrindo. _

_- Mesmo? - ela aplaudiu animada. - Então poderemos nos casar quando eu for grande? _

**---**

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa, vovô? - perguntou depois de um tempo, em que seu avô tinha permanecido em silêncio, somente a fitando. Seus bondosos olhos azuis - como os de sua mãe - tinham um brilho anormalmente desanimado. _

_- Sim, querida, aconteceu. - Joseph suspirou pesadamente, desviando o olhar dela e o pondo no fogo que ainda se mantinha alegre. Parecia tomar coragem, então, depois do que pareceu um longo tempo, ele voltou-se para a neta. - Andei conversando com a sua avó. Você sabe... conhece o avô de seu amigo, Neville, não conhece? - Anne assentiu, prestando uma atenção anormal àquelas palavras. Uma sensação não muito boa lhe tomava conta. - Pois bem. Eu o acompanharei numa viajem, uma viajem importante._

_---_

_- Mas você os vê no sonho, então? Como eles estão? Eles estão bem? _

_- Eu não vejo ninguém no sonho. _

_- O que você vê afinal! - Shameeka exclamou impaciente, revirando os olhos. _

_- Imagens confusas. - Anne falou, sem dar importância para a explosão dela. - E sons confusos, de vento, folhagem, galhos secos. Chuva, eu acho. Eu não sei... - disse piscando, os olhos começando a arder um pouco. _

_---_

_- NÃO! - Gritou para aquela visão, querendo que parasse. - NÃO! NÃO!_

_- Srta. Loren... Que está... - o homem balbuciou, confuso com a reação precipitada da menina. _

_Anne tirou as mãos da frente do rosto e abriu os olhos. Millow recuou alguns passos, assustado. _

_Aqueles olhos que o miravam fixamente não eram os negros que a garota possuira antes. Agora estavam... estavam inexplicavelmente cinzas, como se... como se uma camada deprata líquidativesse coberto sua cor, emitindo seu brilho sobrenatural refletido pela luz do fogo da lareira. _

_Mas o homem não teve muito tempo para ver aquele estranho acontecimento. Antes que piscasse, a garota já tinha corrido dali, e segundos depois, ele ouviu bater a porta da frente da casa, atônito._

_---_

_- Me diga, Anne, acontecem coisas estranhas com você? Quero dizer, você vê coisas que as outras pessoas não vêem? _

_Um arrepio passou rascante por Anne. Ela, que estivera olhando para o rio, se voltou para as orbes azuis celestes de Sophia. _

_- Acontecem. Mas acontecem outras coisas também, sabe. Acho que eu _adivinho_ coisas._

**

* * *

**

**Trecho de Indigna Rosa Negra: **

**---**

_A mais velha se encostou à janela da torre, ficando de costas para as outras. Um longo cabelo loiro pálido caia por suas espáduas em fios lisos impecáveis, sendo perturbado pela ventania. Era alta, sua pele muito branca, quase translúcida, e seu porte nobre era visível no menor movimento como uma aura sempre presente de luz e pureza. _

_Seus penetrantes olhos azuis tempestuosos pousaram no embrulho vivoque segurava entre as mãos longas e apoiava no parapeito da janela. O olhar era duro e frio, mas por trás dele existia um intenso confronto de sentimentos tão escondidos em si mesma que pareciam jamais pertinentes a escapar ao mundo._

_- Jogue-a. - a mais nova disse com crueldade - faça enquanto ainda é tempo. _

_- Não, Bella! - a do meio gritou numa explosão de desespero - Você não tem piedade, é uma criança! Nasceu de dentro de você! Sangue do seu sangue! Não pensa... - a irmã lhe lançou um olhar glacial e ela se calou no seu choro silencioso. _

_A mais velha se virou vagarosamente e cravou seus olhos em Bellatriz. O embrulhinho em suas mãos ainda cheirava a sangue e estava muito quieto, como se ouvisse a conversa e sentisse o peso esmagante da situação. _

_- Bellatriz - disse com a voz glacial - não a matou durante os noves meses que esteve em seu ventre. Por que agora justo eu o faria?_

* * *

**Por enquanto é isso... não tenho previsões de quando começarei a publicar ambas as fics, mas lembra que eu comentei de uma surpresa?**

**Pois é, fiquem atentos... é um pouco de felicidade para Sirius e Livy numa one-short, para aliviar um pouco as tristezas de Fragmentos.**

**Beijos! Tenho que ir!**

**Ly Anne Black. **

**PS: Tratem de me dizer o que acharam das prévias das fics que eu vou amar!**

**PS2: Fabri, meu amor, eu tô muito sentida por isso não ter passado por vc, mas eu não podia adiar mais a att da Frag... te amo, viu? Espero que aprove tudinho, se não eu tiro, mudo e ponho de novo, sem prob . **


End file.
